Want you to want me
by reemarie36
Summary: Clary-brooding, mean & hot headed. Isabelle-sweet kind & nice to everyone. Jon-laid back & kindhearted. Alec-quiet, mysterious & overprotective of both girls. Magnus-flamboyantly fun, & popular. Simon-Geeky, shy, but kind. AND Jace-trouble making bad boy, but a loner nonetheless. What happens when their worlds collide? Will they find love, friendship-or maybe both?
1. Chapter 1

Clarys POV

One more year and I can finally get away from these imbeciles and be off at college studying what I want! I climb out of my car, with my messenger bag and backpack in tow, carefully grabbing my hot coffeefrom its cup holder without spilling it.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled a second too late as I turn around. Before I know it I get tripped up by some jerks stray skateboard and spill my coffee down my pants and drop my messenger bag with all the books and supplies in the process. I silently start grabbing my belongings when the kid ran up to help. His hand began to tremble and I'm guessing he must have realized who he just hit.

"I'm really sorry," he said shakily.

"Leave it," I mumble. But he's persistent and continues to try and help. I grab his skateboard and use it to shove him against a nearby car, with the tip at his throat. "I said LEAVE it." He whimpers slightly and runs off and other students clear a path for me to walk through.

 _Aww, prom flyers, 8 months ahead of schedule! How adorable!_ I think just as I tear it from the wall it's taped on.

"Hey," Aline protests as I crumble it and toss it over my shoulder. Senior year, here I come!

Simons POV

My return to the state of New York is less than I expected. I was hoping we'd actually be returning to the big city, but nope, here I am in the middle of SUBURBIA! Thanks to my mom being in the army, I'm used to starting a new school every year or so, in a different state, so I have new kid experience under my belt. The oh so unhelpful principal though, he's a different cup of tea all around and did nothing to encourage me, regarding my "new start in this deviant infested hole" as he so blatantly put it.

"Well, you won't find this place much different than your last school Sherman," he commented.

"Oh, it's Simon."

"That'll be all, here's your schedule. Good day," he says rushing me out the door as his next victim stepped in getting immediately scolded about _exposing_ himself in the cafeteria. Jesus, what did I do to deserve this!?

"Hello, I'm Magnus Bane, I'll be your tour guide today," a very tall and slender yet fit Asian boy said as he walked up to me as I exit the office.

"Oh hey, Simon Lewis," I reply extending my hand which he looks at with distaste.

"Cute. Look here, I show you your locker, your class routes and because you seem somewhat sweet, and I'm feeling somewhat kind, I'm going to not only show you who's who, but also the ins and outs of Alicante High's campus."

"um okay. Well than-"

"But please, keep in mind, I am not your friend, I am not your guidance counselor and I am not your confidant. I am barely an acquaintance as far as you're concerned capiche Shawn?"

"Simon..."

"No, I'm Magnus," he says slowly. "Jeez, you're one of the slower ones. Okay, follow me and please stay quiet and hold all questions until the end the tour," he says as he continues briskly walk past me without sparing me a backwards glance. I have to keep my stride long just to match his. " to the right over there you have the debate club led by Lilith o'Connor. This will be the only club that is allowed to set up with in the halls. Now outside these doors to the left are your typical jock letterman wearing assholes, whom you will probably never associate with. That group over there are your typical rich kids with more money then they know what to do with. Sebastian, dear, your sight for sore eyes," he called out to the boy in the middle of the rich kids, who turned and nodded in his direction.

"Magz, I see you got put on trash duty!" He retorts, tilting his chin at me. Before I can react, Magnus shouts toodles and drags me further into the large courtyard, where there are groups of people sitting all along the benches and grass chatting and laughing with each other.

"Dude, what's with him?"

"If you know what's good for you, you will avoid him at all costs."

"But..."

"Tsk...now there are the schools very own geek squad, they can hack the pentagon if they had the right tools, I swear. There are the theatre freaks, they do a lot of method acting. Right over here is the drama club, and before you say anything, yes there is a difference between that and theatre apparently. That's the science club, who are very much into sci fi, but before you even think about joining them, just know you have to know their made up alien language. So no, you won't be finding your calling with them. That's pep squad, there's the Latin club, jazz club, the Rasta club, who are very into bob Marley. No dreads, no play with them, no matter how down to earth, or eco friendly you are. Over there is the..."

he continues his rambling, but I no longer care to listen as I see the most beautiful sight known to mankind. She's tall, but not too tall, and her dark hair and lashes contrast beautifully with her milky, similar to snow skin complexion. Her laugh is hypnotizing and her smile mesmerizing as she giggles at something the small red head next to her says. Her eyes are a deep brown, and reflect the sun so perfectly, that she puts it to shame. "Beautiful," I whisper to myself, but my thoughts are interrupted by my never so helpful tour guide.

"Hello, Steven, are you there?" That is it.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Steven available at the moment, but SIMON is right here," I dramatically point to myself as I nearly shout at him causing A few awkward glances in our direction.

Magnus glances around as he smiles and dismissively waves his hand towards me, "He's new."

Hes new? Seriously? And as if that explained it all, they just smile and waved to him saying good morning as he did the same back. As my eyes fell back onto the beauty only a couple yards away now, Magnus moves to stand side by side with me and looks in the same direction.

"And those two there, are the 'don't even think about and also out of your league twins'," he says and then walks right over to them and kisses each of them on their cheeks. The brunette looks delighted, while the red head looks bored. "Ta-ta ladies,"he waves goodbye to them as he walks back towards me "close your mouth before you catch flies. Moving on to your classes-over there in that wing, second flo-"

"Twins? They look nothing alike," I say turning back to glance at the two girls.

"Oh Samuel-"

"Simon "

"Whatever- _they_ Are obviously not twins. Completely opposite of each other actually, but attached at the hips nevertheless. They are both a set of fraternal twins. The infamous Jonathan and clary Morgenstern known for their fun personalities and lightheartedness. Well Jon still is at least, and he's Captain of the basketball team. His sister, the brooding red head, on the other hand used to smile but lost it somewhere between freshman and sophomore year, but is captain of the soccer team surprisingly. And then you have the classically beautifully sculpted set of twins, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. Both gorgeous, flawless and need I add again, off limits. He and Jon both play basketball and baseball, in which Alec is the captain of. Alec is popular, but quiet, Jon is popular and friendly. Isabelle is sweet and caring, also popular, and well, clary WAS popular until she suddenly got sick of it a couple years back, she's quiet like Alec, but not friendly at all. None of them really date, Jon every once in awhile, Alec-never, and the girls, well they aren't allowed due to the protectiveness of their twin brothers."

"So they aren't allowed to date, like EVER?" I asked shocked

"Well actually, there is a small stipulation to that rule. The boys are pretty wise in their efforts and have allowed Isabelle to date," I look at him with a huge smile. "But ONLY and OOOOONLY if clary ever decided to date. Otherwise, well, kiss your dreams goodbye because that won't ever happen. Izzy can't even go to parties or dances unless Clary Went with her. Anyhow, back to your classes!" He says sassily as he goes back to looking at my schedule and continuing my tour.

 **Okay, so I have a direction I'm going in with this story. I'm sorry if none of you like it, but I had an idea and I wanted to get it out. I will be using a couple POVs and I really hope I guys are able to follow. Negative reviews are more than welcome, and to be honest an review is welcome! Please don't be toooooo harsh tho? I'm hoping to get my next chapter up tonight but make no promises. But the stories pre written, now it just depends on when I can post them! Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarys POV

"Are we really going to study the history of an author who was a misogynistic pig, that abused his lovers, and used his so-called buddies so he could nail their left overs? He's pathetic," I reply to Mr. Graymarks question with a question about our latest author in AP lit.

"As opposed to a bitter, self righteous hag that has no friends?" Sebastian asks cheerfully, as his friends high five him laughing.

"Verlac," our teacher says with his warning tone.

"Apparently the results of being male and a douche bag, makes you worthy of our time in this sad society," I snark back. "Are there no female authors we can study?" I ask turning back to the teacher.

"Wel-" he starts, but gets interrupted at someone crashes in through the door.

"So, what did I miss?" The boy asks still standing. I don't recognize him, so I'm guessing he's a new student. Jusging from his leather jacket and combat boots, he's not a jock, and I doubt he's in with the preps. Something about him slightly intrigued me.

"The studies of oppressive dictating articles within our unjustified education system," I replied slightly annoyed that he is distracting class right now and since Graymark is still checking the attendance sheet to see who he is.

"Alright then," he nods and turns right back around and leaves. Seriously, he interrupted to just leave? That jerk, he must not be in this class, and just wanted to be an asshole.

"Hey!" Mr. Graymark yells.

"Mr. Graymark, is there anyway we can convince Clary to take her crazy pills BEFORE she comes to school?" Sebastian, is on a roll today, causing a roar of laughter from his idiotic friends.

"One day Verlac, she's going to, oh what's that word...BITCH SLAP you and I'm not going to do a damn thing about it," he replied making us all laugh. "And Clarissa, as terrible as I feel about your upper middle-class suburban oppressive education, which I'm sure is very tough, I'm going to ask you to go to the office."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pissing me off!"

"Mr. Graym-"

"OFFICE!"

i grab my bag and books, hitting Sebastian upside his head in the process, on my way out, and make my way toward the principals office.

"Ms. Morgenstern, I hear you're causing trouble in Graymarks class already," he states more than asks.

"I believe expressing my opinion is a form of one of our many amendment rights, freedom of speech; you're familiar with it right?"

"Look, most of the student body perceives you as," he hesitates thinking of a word, so what the hell, why don't I fill one in?

"Tempestuous?"

"Heinous bitch is the term I hear associated with you." Oh Starkweather, never one to make subtleties being a long time family friend, as well as Graymark. He has followed our education, working his way up to principal since we were in elementary school. "You should really work on that."

"Thanks mr. Starkweather. Always a delight!"

"Yes, yes. I'm aware. Goodbye now," he replies, dismissing me.

SIMONs POV

Sitting alone at lunch is what I had expected to do, but the ever so bright Magness appears at my side as I'm walking around trying to find a seat. All he's doing from the moment he walked over is going on and on about who to sit with, and who not to sit with and how sitting with certain people could scar my reputation. I tune him out as I hear that jerks voice from this morning directed elsewhere, and tone moderately changed.

"Hello gorgeous," he says as Isabelle walks past, blushing at his compliment. She can't be serious, he's such a douche and she is so...

"Sebastian, you are such a ladies man aren't you!" Magnus distracts him as we walk past him.

"Don't you know it," he replies turning back towards his friends.

"Keep it moving frames," magnus mumbles to me hastily while grabbing me by my elbow and directing us towards an empty table.

"So what's your deal? Who's group do you belong to?" I ask warily. I mean, I know I'm not his type, but I'm aware of the fact that we don't bat for the same team, and I doubt I'm the kind of person he would befriend.

"Pft...you think all of this fabulousness can be placed towards ONE or even ANY group? Honey please, I'm the one everyone knows and knows everyone, I know all and I see all. I favor my twins, but I don't have just ONE particular group of friends, I have many..." he says waving his hands as he gestures around him.

"Is that because you're to scared to get close to people or scared of letting people get close to you?" I deadpan, causing his smile to fade and eyes to darken with a seriousness I didn't think he had in him.

"I guess you can say a little bit of both."

i must've hit a nerve, and now I feel pretty bad. Shit, the one person who's paid me any attention, even if it's cause he had to at first, and I go and hurt his feelings.

"Hey, in sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Oh no worries, I just, well, no one has ever asked or cared to ask me that before. You're very observant Simon, blunt but observant. I think I may actually like you..." I look at him questioningly, until he bursts into laughter. "Oh no, not like that! You are far from my type...in a sense! Anyhow, word to the wise, Sebastian has got his sights set on Izzy and he doesn't like competition. But seeing as I'm considering you to be a friend, I guess I could let you know that she's looking for a tutor in Spanish."

"But I don't-"

"You will if you want to spend some alone time with her, to get to know her," he says suggestively

"I guess you're right, but I dunno, that sounds..."

"Trust me, it won't be hard. On the plus side, her brother and Jon won't be there to make threats and neither will her BFF, who enjoys making crude and sarcastic comments. It'll give you an opportunity to get to know each other."

We talk and laugh a little more and go our separate ways, meeting and walking to classes that we have near each other until the day comes to an end. He explains to me where to go to sign up as a tutor and then takes off to catch up with the lady redhead and the beautiful Izzy. He said he would try to convince her a little more to go to tutoring for Spanish and I'm just hoping that he keeps his word. We shall wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

CLARYs POV

I like Magz, I really do, but today he's is being too damn peppy and SUUUUPER annoying. But we've been friends with him since we were kids and even with his overzealous nature, I can be mean or say what's exactly on my mind to him,rude or not, and he gives it right back. I have to say it's a quality I love best about him.

"So Iz, Spanish 2 huh? What on earth were you thinking. Why not French? Why not Russian? Why on earth would you go back to Spanish class. It's not any easier than Spanish 1, and in fact it only gets harder. Last year you barely got by with that C- that went to a A _after_ Clary and I did your finals pro-"

"SHHHHH! Jeez Magz, announce to the world why don't you?" She says looking around scared.

"Right. Sorry," he replies after she cut off his ramble, I hate it when he rambles, I'm so not in the mood for it right now. "Anyhow, that new kid I gave the tour to today, well he's actually going to be signing up as a tutor. He said it supposedly helps with college credits, when I asked why the hell he'd do something like that. He's actually pretty kind too, at first I totally thought he was some weirdo comic book geek, no offense clary, but there's more to him than that. I know they say don't judge a book by its cover, who knew that if you actually got to know a person a little that that statement were tru-"

"okay Magz. I got it. I'll check it out later this week."

"Wait boots and leather jacket new guy's into comics and tutoring and you want izzy alone with him?" I ask disgusted.

"Nooooo-vans and zip up hoody, new guy...?" He says more as a question.

"Thank goodness. That guy is a complete prick! Totally interrupted AP Lit this morning just to walk out."

 _Honk. Honk._

"Mmmmmm mmm mm, ladies...Magz, wanna lift?" Sebastian says slowing next to us in the school parking lot. "You know Clary, that look you're flaunting went out style ages ago!"

i smile sweetly at him, noticing Izzy blush beside me (note to self, ask her about it later!), while I waved him off with a flip of the bird. For a split second, he looked upset, then scoffs at me and drives off.

"Clary, would it kill you to act like a normal girl once in our high school lives? It's senior year! Is smiling every once in awhile going to ruin your life?" She ask exasperatedly.

"And you consider what exactly to be normal Izzy?" I challenge as we get into the car, Magnus, thankfully silent as he climbs in the backseat.

"You know, enjoy this last year, interact with fellow Seniors, going to parties, dances and I don't know, maybe even a date or two," that last part she said so quietly that I almost missed it.

"Really? Dating? I'm not stopping you from any of that!" I laugh wholeheartedly.

"Clary, seriously, I love you! But will you let up? You know our brothers! You know damn well they will not only terrorize and torture and chase off anyone I have my eyes on, or gives me an ounce of attention , but make sure I'm completely embarrassed in the process!"

"That's not stopping Sebastian." I say looking at her pointedly, like a mother about to scold her daughter.

"He's, well I mean, he's good looki-"

"he's trouble!" Magnus and I shout in unison. She gives a small huff, and rolls her eye at us;if only she knew.

*****HOME*****

"Hi daddy!" I shout walking into the house.

"Hi love. How was school?" I follow his voice into the kitchen. "Make anyone cry today?" He smilles as he turns towards me.

"No, although it's only 3!" I smile back giving him a peck on the cheek, as I reach for a strawberry In his bowl. He goes back to his fruit bowl and pile of mail while I make myself comfortable in the seat next to him.

"Academy of Arts University? San Francisco? Clary why are you getting mail from San Francisco?"

"No way!" I scream snatching the envelope. I jump from my seat and scream like a ridiculous little school girl excited for winning home coming queen.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Jon says laughing as he comes into the room. I ignore him and tear open the envelope screaming all over again.

"I can't believe this- oh my god! Is it real? This can't be real! Jon, is this real?" I hand him the letter and he reads it, then looks at me with a sad smile and nods.

"Is what real? Clarissa?" My dad asks as Jon hands him the letter. He pales slightly, intaking a sharp breath of air. "You-you've been accepted," he says quietly. I look between him and Jon and suddenly realize the affect this is going to have on us all. Since my mom got sick, and then with her passing six years ago, when we were in sixth grade, I've become the woman of our house. Don't get me wrong, my dad's been amazing at taking on both rolls, even with his stressful job as a surgical oncologist. And we're like three peas in a pod, the three musketeers, an inseparable trio, and along with the lightwoods who live across the court, we've always been a solid happy family who are all always there for each other.

The lightwoods, my home away from home, our friends who are so much more; they're 're home life now is actually somewhat similar to ours, except their dad had left when their baby brother max died at the age of 4 from leukemia. We had only been 8 at the time, but we understood life and death, and we were all so heartbroken when Maryse and my mom broke the news to the four of us. We were getting ready to visit him and had been excited to Spend quality time with him since spring break had started and he was excited to tell us about his 'make a wish' letter he had finally sent in. He had been undecided about what he wanted to do, where he wanted to go, or who he wanted to meet. He was only four, but had such a big heart and was so full of life. We dont talk about him often, every now and then we bring him up, but the memory is still painful. He wasn't my brother by blood, but we'd grown up from the womb together with Iz n Alec, holidays, weekend camping trips, dinners together nearly every night, even our sitters knew when they watched the morgenstern twins, they're watching the lightwoods as well, and vice versa. So when Maryse had come home after having max, it was like jon and I got a new baby brother as well. I didn't even think about how going to SF would affect them, I applied on a whim and didn't even think I'd get in.

"I didn't even-i didn't actually think I'd...and well, my letters from NYU, and the other east coast schools haven't even-"

"It's okay-Clare bear-it's-" Jon starts.

"You're absolutely right Clary, there's plenty more we have yet to hear from," my dad says holding back tears and stalking off to his study. My tears began to fall as I watched him disappear down the hall and hears the door close.

"Clary," he pulls me in for a bear hug.

"It's okay Jon," I whisper.

"Hey, it's not. You shouldn't be made to feel bad, it's just going to take some time for dad to understand.

"I get it Jon. I wasn't thinking when I applied. I didn't really think I'd get accepted-"

"ice cream?"

"yeah." I smile and we walk out to his car.

SIMONs POV

The last few weeks have gone by without a hitch. I've been tutoring Isabelle, or Izzy as she's asked me to call her, for the last couple weeks. Getting to know her has been fun, and shes not only gorgeous, but has such a good natured personality. Our tutor sessions sometimes turn into lightweight fun flirting. But I haven't had a chance to really ask her out, or even come close letting her know I want to go out with her and that's because she intimidates the hell out of me. Magnus keeps telling me I better get a move on it because apparently Sebastian's been flirting and practically preying on her every chance that he gets, especially when she's not around her brother, I should say BROTHERS because the knowledge of both of their protectiveness for the girls is very well known. Well here goes nothing.

"So, um, Iz, I was wondering, maybe we can put our Spanish to the test and I dunno, go to a Mexican restaurant?" I tried not to sound too nervous, but I know I failed.

"Id really love to, but I'm sure you're aware of my predicament."

"Oh, right, Clary..." She nods at me disappointedly as a ludicrous thought suddenly comes to mind.

"What about-well what if Clary came as well, like a double date?"

"It wouldn't be a double date, because she would not only not come, but she definitely wouldn't have a date."

"But what if we found someone that would like to maybe take her out?"

"Every guy around here is too scared of her. If you haven't noticed, she's not very approachable." _Trust me, I noticed_...

"Well, maybe I can help with that? I mean, not me, but maybe I can ask around?"

"Haha. That'd be a sight to see. Clary, hanging around a guy other than our brothers and Magz. Oh god. The look on their faces!" She continues to laugh as we finish up our tutoring session.

The bell rang and we parted ways, and I decided to find magnus and explain my idea. After nearly dying of laughter, he realized how serious I was, and agreed to help me out.

 **i hope u all enjoy this chapter. i unfortunately have a migraine, but am still hoping to get up one more chapter later today! Have a great wend. And thank you for reading! Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

well here's another one! Please read and enjoy! I hope u like it...

SIMONs POV

The next week came and went and we hadn't had any luck whatsoever. The feeling of defeat has overwhelmed me. We have asked numerous guys (discreetly) how they'd feel about dating Clary. She's apparently not a very nice girl- surprise surprise- and many of the male population are not only terrified of her, but of Alec and Jon as well. Their protective nature over eachs own and each other's sister is has been known amongst the entire student body.

"I'm so tir-ow! Hey! Are you ser-" Magnus stopped mid sentence and huffed when he realized who accidentally bumped into him. It was that biker looking brut, that usually keeps to himself and a reputation just as bad as clarys. He's an occasional class clown, but he doesn't have many if not, any friends. Huh...

"What about him?" I whisper to Magnus.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why?"

"Rumor has it that he's a satanist that enjoys virgin sacrifices. He supposedly sold one of his kidneys on the black market," I roll my eyes at Magnus' love for gossip. "Also, he's done time at Rykers for a robbery that had gone south; having to graduate was part of his early parole."

"Well, I mean, maybe if he's compensated, he'd be willing to do it?"

"And how exactly do you suppose we do that?"

"Right. Huh. Back to the drawing board."

"Oh! What if, we found someone who has the money, someone who shares your purpose, like-maybe-Sebastian?"

"I don't think-"

"He doesn't have to know our involvement. I can suggest the possibility and let him conclude it, so he thinks it was his own idea!"

I wasn't so sure, but before I could reply Magnus went over to Jaces lab table and I can only guess what he's saying now. I stayed right where I was, in fear of losing my fingers from the butterfly knife that he was swinging back and forth effortlessly. Magnus doesn't stay long and walks always when the bell rings with a smirk on his face while Jace stares at him confused.

"Well?" 

"Planted, the seed has been. Patient, you must be."

"Yeah. Ok yoda!" I say laughing at his attempt to make fun of my love for Star Wars.

At lunch he went straight for Sebastian's table, I'm guessing to share his suggestion of paying someone to take out clary. That someone being Jace, who's name we learned today. I could literally see the wheels in Sebastian's heading begin to turn. Magnus doesn't even wait for a reply and simply walks back to our table as if it's a normal day at lunch.

"We have a winner Si," he whispers. I try to smile past the feeling of dread that's creeping its way into my gut.

JACEs POV

This girl Clary is really something, she's piqued my curiosity from day one here, but I've heard enough to know to keep my distance. That kid Magnus threw me for a loop earlier; asking if I knew her. Who the hell didnt? She's a straight forward feminist, full of sarcasm and bitterness. Not to mention, she's mean as hell. But then he had made a comment about wondering what would happen if someone like me and her got locked in a small room for a day. I'm still trying to figure out what he meant, and to be honest I kind of wonder what would happen too. Would we fuss and fight? Would she ignore me the entire time? Would she kill me and use my corpse as a mattress? I see her in AP Lit on the days I show up and the days she hasn't been sent to the principals office. We've only talked the one time, and that was my first day here. But she hasn't spared me a second glance since, hell she doesn't talk to anyone unless she's insulting them. I haven't given her too much thought, at least until Magnus brought her to my attention.

I've caught sight of her at soccer practice while I'm stealing a smoke near the bleachers. Their teams interesting to watch, and it's obvious that without her, they wouldn't be as great as they are. She's rough, and fearless and she's the tiniest one out there. I should go to an actual game; they have a big one coming up.

"Hey man, names Sebastian," a guy I know from around campus as either king douche, or also what the girls call him as sexy seb, says as he approaches me at my locker.

"Can I help you?" I say not looking at him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd be interested in earning some extra cash?"

"I'm listening," I reply immediately interested, even though I don't really need it.

"I want you to get Clary to go on a date with you, even try and make an appearance at Jordan Kyle's party this Saturday."

Is this guys serious? I finally turn to look at him, giving him a level stare; he is serious.

"How much are we talking about?" I know I shouldn't even bother, but I'm genuinely curious.

"30 bucks." I scoff at the pathetic offer, because as much as putting a price on any human being is wrong, she is worth so much more than money could ever buy. "Well?"

"I think that's a lowball offer, seeing as gas, dinner, maybe even some dessert would cost more than that," I say thoughtfully.

"Just take her to the party then."

"That's not much of a date..."

"How does 50 sound?"

"A hundred, and I'll do what I can," he goes for his wallet. "I can't make promises, but we'll see how it goes," I take his money and leave.

This is wrong, I know it's wrong, and I mean, after talking to Magnus, I was already thinking of taking time out of my day to get to know her. It was figuring out how, that was my problem. Well, I now have something to fuel my fire...


	5. Chapter 5

CLARYs POV

"Jon! Have you seen my keys?"

" Check your coat pocket!" He shouts from upstairs. Sure enough they're there. Where was my head at lately?

"Thanks bro! I'll see you tonight after the game!"

"Actually," he says rushing down the stairs. "Alec and I are going to be staying over at Jordan's tonight to help set up for his party tomorrow."

"Oh gosh, whatever. Are you guys at least coming to my game?"

"Is that a real question? We had never nor will we ever miss any of your games! None of us... so have you maybe thought about going?"

"Right, because I'd fit right in," I state while I begin loading my purse and soccer bag into my backseat.

"Clary, I know your all anti social, but one party won't kill you. Izzy would love it-"

"She's a big girl Jon, who has friends that would love to have her there with them, ones that want to actually be there," I say turning to look at him as he closes the trunk of his car.

"You know the deal, Alec would drag her home, but if you go, maybe I can get him to ease up. I just-I feel bad because she misses out on a lot-"

"That's your fault as much as it's Alec! And you're both using me to keep you stupid rule in place!"

"Back then and even sometimes, now, it makes sense, it keeps her out of trouble. Plus, she wouldn't ever leave you behind, it's not in her nature. She loves you too much. Can't you do this one thing for her?"

"For who?" Alec asks walking towards us from his house across the street.

"Izzy wanted to go to Jordan's party," Jon replied.

"Hm-no Clary, no Izzy," he smiled getting into jons car. "Gotta say, I love you Clary!"

Watching them drive off, I shake my head. Since when was I her keeper? It's senior year, I'm almost done with school, I don't wanna think about things that I haven't had to think about all this time! Not when I have other things to worry about, like colleges around here with good art programs, that I could still play soccer at. Especially since I won't be going to SF like I dreamed of. I mean, it was literally a dream, I applied for the hell of it, I had no expectation of being accepted.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got stuck on the phone with Simon about our Spanish exam," Izzy said in a rush as she climbed in the car.

"Simon huh? You two seem to have gotten close?" I meant it as a statement, but it came out as a question.

"Well considering he's tutored me all semester and he's the only guy that doesnt check me out every chance he gets, and the only one that our brothers haven't had the chance to scare off. So yes we have, as friends, we have gotten to know each other quite a bit."

"Oh." That's it? That's all I say to my lifelong friend whos been there for me more times than I can count, maybe I can do this for her. She has stood by my side faithfully throughout our childhood and into our teen years. Even though we're complete opposites and I'm an anti social bitch, she still hangs out with me. I know she hates it, but she deals with the predicaments our brothers have us in with grace; I don't really care about the rules they set up for us. Ugh, I'm going to regret this.

"So will he be at Jordan's tomorrow?"

"I'm guessing so. Everyone but us will be there from what I hear," she shrugs. Simon seems okay, he makes her laugh from what she's told me and he keeps her attention distracted from that cystic black hole, named Sebastian.

"So what time did you wanna head over there tomorrow?" I feel her stare and slowly turn towards her.

"Seriously?" She shrieked. All I can do is nod at my sister like friend. She pulls me into a hug after we get out the car as Magnus approaches us.

We walk alongside him while Simon is somewhat walking with us but keeping a distance, so no ones big brother could get the wrong idea. At our lockers, Izzy and Magnus talk animatedly to each other while I make my way over to Simon.

"If you hurt her in any way, I swear I will rip off your testicles and spoon feed them to your freshly decapitated head, understood?" I ask him quietly while they walk ahead. He doesn't look shocked from my threat; he surprisingly welcomes it.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he says while looking at her lovingly. I give him a disgusted and snort walking away.

"See you at lunch Clary!" Isabelles shouts from down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

SIMONs POV

It's working..it's actually working! Well Jace hasn't spoken to Clary just yet, but he's actually started talking to us; wells Magnus more or less. Although, it's discreetly and never when others are around, by hey, whatever helps. Since Sebastian approached him, we've been meeting up with him here and there, giving him pointers on Clary. Again, Magnus; he does all the talking. He's been giving him advice on ways to get her attention or at least pique her interest. Neither of the two of them are friendly, or social, but he doesn't seem as bad as he's made out to be. Magnus seems to get along with him; I believe that's because they both enjoy cracking jokes about me, but I think we're becoming an odd group of friends. Insults and all!

Isabelle has surprisingly jumped on board and has been giving me information to relay during our tutor sessions, information that Magnus doesn't already have.

"Simon," Magnus says impatiently and I look at him confused. "what are you even listening to us?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Damn Lewis, you really are slower than you appear to be," Jace says laughing, about to light a cigarette.

"I was just thinking," I start as I snatch the smoke from his lips. "That if you continue with THIS," I hold it up dramatically. "You will definitely not be getting anywhere with Clary."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Also, if you didn't ask her to go to the party, what are who could have convinced her to go?"

"I'm almost positive Jon had something to do with it," Magnus says thoughtfully. We both look at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue. "You see, between the two boys, Jon is more of a free spirit, more lenient than Alec. Since their dad up and left when they were only 8, alec had taken up the role of man of the house. He's strict, and not only with Isabelle, he adores his sister, and is terrified of her being hurt by another man, the way her father did. His anti social behavior, along with Clarys is actually what makes those two closer the past few years. Clary was somewhat perky and upbeat like izzy, and at hat time, Jon was just as strict as Alec. Somewhere around the 10th grade or so, a switch went off in Clary, and she did a complete 180. She doesn't really talked to anyone outside of the boys, Izzy and me. In the beginning we were worried, except Alec, but we eventually got used to it. Alec was in full support of the cloud she carried and the two seemed closer than ever before.

"When she stopped going to most school dances and parties, they took that opportunity to prohibit Izzy from tagging along with them. Alec and Jon would guilt trip Iz about being selfish, and dissing her BFF. Of course, Alec mainly was the culprit in those arguments, but because of the affect it had on Izzy, he continued to use it to his advantage. He eventually convinced Jon to get in on his idea of not letting Isabelle party or have a boyfriend unless Clary did, which brings us to the situation we are currently in.

"I've actually talked to Jon and he's always felt pretty guilty about making Izzy suffer just because of his sister. He's even tried to get Alec to ease up on the so-called PACT. But Alec," Magnus sighs thoughtfully and I can see he thinks of Alec as more than a friend. I'll have to remember to ask later about it. "Quiet, mysterious, angry looking, yet sociable Alec, however, will not budge. He knows Clary doesn't care about what people think about her and the fact that she doesn't really see the point in boys right now, and no Jace, I'm sure she's not lesbian," he says looking at Jace as he was about to interrupt. "Alec is okay with Keeping izzy away from the risk of heartbreak, it's Jon that's admitted that she doesn't need a boyfriend or to date to have fun and go to parties. Alec doesn't see it that way though. Senior year or not, he stands by his word and thinks he's doing what's best for his sister."

"How do you know everything?" Jace and I say at the same time after a few seconds of silence.

"As I have mentioned before, I know all and see all. And I've been friends with them since grade school. "

"I didn't realize you were that close to them," I admit. I knew they were friends, but I assumed he was just friends with izzy and sort of clary. Not ALL of them.

"Yup...besides all that, I may or may not have swayed Jon into talking to Clary, without Alec's full knowledge of why."

"I can't wait to see his face when they show up," I said smiling.

"Watch it, it's not going to be pretty, that much I can promise," he said suddenly serious.

"well...see you at the game then?" Jace says changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can pick you up," I say surprised at his notion.

"No, god no. I can't be seen with you two in public," he starts laughing and walking away. "I meant from a distance!"

"Well until tonight," Magnus says leaving as well.

I say bye and continue to sit where I was contemplating everything we're doing. We actually got Sebastian to pay Jace to take clary out so, Izzy can go out but one thing remains to be seen, who will she end up with at the party... Sebastian or me? I know she seems shallow to the outside world, mainly to the jealous girls who don't bother saying hello or even try getting to know her, and I've defended her numerous times. Especially when I hear someone say she's fake or a snob or a complete stick up her ass goody two shoes, but I've gotten to know her the past few months, and she's fare from any of that. And she is far too good for a guys like Sebastian Verlac.


	7. Chapter 7

CLARYs POV

"Morgenstern, we need you to break that tie! You think you can get past the half back without fouling them?" Coach screamed at me. I nodded and went back out onto the field. It's not my fault those refs hate me; they have it in for me I swear. The only reason the stupid team caught up was because of their stupid calls. Ok, well I did sort jam my elbow into the defenders back, but only because she nearly purposefully elbowed me in the face.

I ran down the sideline as Camille threw in the ball; dodging left as soon as it reached me. I had to aping right to avoid the second one, and before I know two defenders are coming at me head on. Luckily for my size I take full advantage of skid to a stop letting them run at me still. I toe the ball atop my foot and juggle it a few times before kicking it sky high, then taking a dive roll between the two bodies who still coming at me with full force. Coming up just in time to launch into a full sprint as the ball lands right in front of me and kick it with as much power as I can muster and...

"GOOOOOOOAL! Scored by none other than Alicantes own, the infamous forward, the tiny, but mighty Clary Morgenstern! This years sectional championship has been dominated by the undefeated, Alicante Warriors! These girls are going to the State championship and I don't know about you guys, but I cannot wait!" The announcer shouts as the crowd heads onto the field and the team celebrates our victory. I make my way over towards my dad, brother, alec, Iz and maryse.

"Congrats spitfire!" Alec says.

"You were awesome sis!" Jon shouts grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What a win munchkin!" Maryse says pulling me away from Jon and hugging me tightly.

"Way to go Clary!" Izzy says as she joins the hug.

"The scouts should be more than impressed," my dad says as Maryse and izzy break away and we begin heading for the sidelineS.

"I'm surprised you two made it! I was expecting you to be here!" I say smiling.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Maryse replies lovingly and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered hugging her back. She's been the closest thing I've had to a mother since the moment we found out mom was sick and even moreso after she'd passed away. We always joke about her and sad ending up together, but deep down, I had hoped for it; I still do sometimes. But their hearts have, and always will, belong to another.

"You were so great Clarebear. I'm so glad I was able to make it tonight love, but I am on call tonight so I'll be heading into the hospital soon. Get rest tonight okay," my dad says hugging me. "This scouts are going to be calling about you-I gave them my card and-"

"Daaaaaaad!"

"Gotta go!" He kisses my forehead and disappears into the crowd to avoid the argument that was about to arise.

"Clary! You were such a beast out there!" Izzy says distracting me from my sudden irritation.

"We taught her all she know!" Alec says matter of factly as he threw an arm over my shoulder.

"Sure did," Jon chimed in.

"Uhhh, no Jon, I meant Iz and me!" He replied cheekily. We all laughed at their bantering as they continued. We hugged them bye as they left for Jordan's, and they were still going back and forth with each other.

"So, have you girls said anything to them about tomorrow?" Mary's asked once they were gone.

"Mom, they can't know until we are there. If they find out before hand they'll do everything in their power to keep us from going. Remember when they locked themselves in our bedrooms for the weekend when I wanted to go to last year's Halloween dance?" Maryse couldn't help but laugh laugh at izzys horror stricken face.

Last year she wanted to go to the Halloween dance and decided to test Alec. She had told him he couldn't stand in her way forever and that he needed to cut the protective father crap. So he left himself in her bedroom for the entire weekend, up until Sunday night so she wouldn't have access to her make up or clothes. And to make matters worse, she threatened to use me as an out; so Jon ended up in my room that weekend to prevent her from borrowing my things.

"Ooooo, remember the payback?" I said suddenly unable to control my laughter at the thought of it. Izzy soon joined in while Maryse broke into a wide grin shaking her head.

"I cannot believe you girl snuck into the boys locker room and swapped out their clothes!" Maryse says as she begins laughing too.

We didn't actually sneak in, we had magnus secretly do it. He replaced their clothes with crop tops and leggings, while they were in weight training for zero period. And boy did they look ridiculous, especially considering their tall and built structures. They had only went through two class periods before their outfits disrupted the student body so much they got sent home to change. They were troopers though and Were willing to embarrass themselves for the way they acted that previous weekend.

"Hey, so, moms taking me to the mall to get a new outfit for tomorrow, want to come with?" Izzy asks as she finally calms down from our trip to memory lane.

"No thanks, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna head home, I'm beat."

"You sure sweetie? No celebratory ice cream? I'm off tonight.."

"Thanks Maryse, but I do need the rest. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow," I say pointing at Izzy.

"That you dooooo!" Izzy sang hugging me bye.

"Alright, we love you munchkin. Send me a text when you get home?"

"Of course I will."

I don't mind texting her as soon as I get home, now for my dad and 'brothers' well I won't need to message them, they'll message me as soon as they expect me to walk in the door. If Google says it takes 22 minutes and 34 seconds, I'm getting a call within five minutes of the estimated arrival time.

"You were great out there." Without looking, I mumble a thanks as I lean down to grabs my bags. "No really, I mean it. I didn't think soccer could made to look so provocatively fetching."

I turn slowly towards the voice to find none other than the ever so rebellious Jace herondale, who's standing there with his thumbs hanging from his pockets. He makes no move to leave so I just stare at him with my face in a scowl. "How ya doin?"

"Sweating profusely. Yourself?"

"Well ain't that away to get a guy's attention?" He replies biting his bottom lip. I have the sudden urge to throat punch him, but I take the high road and simply start walking away.

"Oh yes. That's apparently my life's mission and I've got your attention with it now haven't it. See, it's working, my world implicitly makes better sense now," my voice now dripping with sarcasm. He begins walking next to me still smiling.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 then?"

"Yeah ok."

"My dear, I believe you won't be disappointed in the places I can take you."

"I've been to the Brooklyn bridge before, thanks anyway. Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Trust me. I know. A lot more than you realize love." Cocky bastard.

"I highly doubt that."

"So 7 then?"

"In your dreams."

"Wouldn't you just love to to know," he whispers seductively into my ear. When I round on him, he's already walking away.

Who the hell does he think he is? And what the hell is he even doing talking to me? I mean-yeah, he's a grudge who's always in the same leather jacket over a muscle tee, paired with his steel toe combat boots that have seen better days-but underneath all that he's just really just a covered up pretty boy. With his dirty blonde, wavy hair that would probably glisten with the right hair products, and his eyes that are a shimmering shade of hazel with a hint of honey and his clean cut clear complexion that I'm sure any model would die for. The artist in me sees those types of things, it's a habit.

I'm just curious as to why I'm on his radar. He's only spoken to me once, if you can even consider that to have been a two way conversation. Not only did he approach me in public, but he did it fearlessly. He must be crazy, not as crazy as his rumors make him out to be, because let's be honest, the rumors at this school aren't ever true.

After getting home I messaged Maryse, then responded to the boys and my dad. After resetting the house alarm, I figured a nice hot bubble bath was in store, then I'd better get to bed asap. I need to be up early before iz and all of her excitement came barging over to get ready for our evening. If I didn't pick up my order of art supplies tomorrow I have to wait until next weekend since practice will be crucial the next couple weeks, and plus the only ones I fancy are sold in one shop on the other side of town. If I wait too long to pick them up, they'll get sent back, and I'd hate for that to happen. And if I take my time she won't have as much of her own trying to doll me up. She's a persistent one, that girl, but I love her dearly. She's family, and as much as she loves a social life, and getting dressed up, she doesn't get to enjoy the parties, and even if she could she probably wouldn't without me anyways. Some think that we are scared of our brothers, that they truly control our actions, but they don't know that we actually have a mutual sense and outlook on life. With Max's passing, Robert leaving, my mom getting sick and slowly wasting away slowly in front of us until her body finally gave out, well, we have created such an unbreakable bond. A bond so strong, that even if she got her way and the guys were okay with her going out and partying, she'd probably still stick by my side. Sure she'd go here and there, but we're like sisters and need the other one close by to feel comfortable and whole.


	8. Chapter 8

JACEs POV

As I'm browsing the music store downtown I see the familiar red head pull in across the street. Her hair half up, leaving the rest to cascade down her back, bobbing slightly as she gets out of the car and walks into the art store. It's almost 9am on a Saturday, why in Gods name is she out so early; at an art store? She obviously is as serious about her art as they say she is..

I complete my purchase and cross the street, admiring the beautiful classic muscle car, snickering at the pillow in the drivers seat; so that's what helps her reach the pedals? The bell on the door behind me dings, and I turn around and lean up against her car, trying to play it cool. As she makes her way to the car, still not noticing me, she's got the cutest most flustered look on her face. Her eyebrows are scrunched, as she struggles to balance a mid sized box under one arm while searching for her keys with the other until she triumphantly yanks them out of her oversized bag.

"Sexy ride."

"What the-seriously, you've now stooped so low as to stalk me?" She says as she squares her shoulders approach me with a look on her face that isn't as cute as before, and I'm pretty sure, can make other people quiver in fear.

"Wait... what? No! Of course I wouldn't," shit, answered too fast. "I was just over at the music store, see?" I point at my bag. "I saw your car pull in, and well thought maybe I'd say hello, jeez."

"Bye," she says walking around me to get in.

"You don't really like to talk much, huh?"

"Depends on the subject, and no, cars don't quite whip up conversations for me."

she puts her box in the back and climbs in the driver seat.

"Coffee?"

"Why the hell would I talk about-"

"No, would you like to get coffee with me?" I ask needing to get to know her better. She looks irritated and then bites her lip, and narrows her eyes at me.

"If I say yes, will you quit harassing me?"

"Do I harass you?"

"You're beginning to."

"Alright, well, how about one coffee, and if I can't make you genuinely smile, you won't ever hear from me again; deal?" Damn it, she's going to flip me off any second or maybe even slap me, and drive away.

"Fine, a deal it is."

She gets back out and leads the way over to a cafe a couple doors down. After ordering, we take a seat by a window and stare out.

"So what brings you to this side of town?" I ask trying to spark up a conversation.

"Wasn't that obvious?"

"Why here though? aren't there any art supply stores near you or whatnot?"

"And how would you know?"

"I live around the corner from you actually."

"Really? I didn't take you for a gated community kind of guy."

"Well, I am," I reply curtly hoping she doesn't ask more.

"And you?" She's actually looking straight at me now.

"What?"

"Well I didn't particularly think I'd catch you in this quaint and cozy area of town. No offense."

"None taken. I actually like it here, it has everything i like within walking distance of each other. And you can't find the type of music that I like just anywhere."

"And what would that be? Heavy metal, mosh pit, Metallica type?"

"No actually." She stays quiet and I'm guessing she's going to ask about my latest purchase, but instead shrugs and turns her attention back onto the street, which has seemed to pick up some life while we've sat here. It really is a comfortable silence, and even more comforting with the vicious flame haired girl across from me.

"So, I'm not detecting any smells of tobacco radiating from you, and I see you don't have your usual death trap, also known as your smoke cloud in your wake."

"I know. I quit. So, sorry, you won't be bumming one off me. Aren't you aware of how bad they are for you?" I say accusingly at her she stares at me with her eyebrows raised, in which I smile and stare back. I believe I seen a twitch of her lips, but then again, I could just be imagining it.

"So, what did you buy?" Ha! I hoped she'd ask, and there it is.

"A little of this, some of that," I say dismissively.

"May I?" She asks, already grabbing my bag without me answering. Her eyes go wide at the sight of my selections.

"Lunachicks, Ex-Hex? There's no way you listen to these!" She says taken back. Then there it is, the smile I've been waiting for. "You have got to be kidding! The Runaways?"

"Well yeah, I mean they were only big for a couple years, and that was back in the 70s. But let's be honest, Joan Jett is one of the few TRUE rock legends," I reply as a matter-of-factly. And then, just when I think her smile couldn't get any wider, it did, showing off the most impeccable dimples known to mankind. And then, she laughs, and I swear, the gates of heaven opened from the beautiful sound.

"You know what just happened there?"

"What?" She asks trying to retain her smile, which only causes her dimples to deepen.

"You're smiling."

"Indeed I am."

After about two more coffees, a bagel that we split and a couple laughs later, she checks the time and starts to leave. I wasn't expecting her to just leave, and I had been so enamored by her presence, that it took me a second to realize what was going on.

"Clary, wait." I shout following her, more like chasing her, out the door.

"Hmmm?" She doesn't turn towards me, but I catch up walking alongside her.

"Go to Jordan's party with me tonight?"

"What's in it for you if I went?" I had to compose the shock on my face, and quick, before I continued.

"The pleasure of your company of course."

"I didn't think that was your scene?"

"You seem to know a lot about me?"

"Nope," she replies turning to look at me.

"So yes than?"

"Hmm, no."

"So than, no?"

"Hmm, no." She smiles at me and goes to towards her car, as another car pulls in, so close to hers that it leaves mere inches of space between her driver side door and it's passenger. "Ugh! Are you kidding me right now?" She shouts as Sebastian gets out of his car.

"Aww look, it's scary clary!" He smiles at her sarcastically and waltzes across the street.

"Do you mind?" She shouts after him.

"Not in the least," he snarls back. I move to intervene, but she gives me a sly smile. And with a mischievous look on her face, she climbs in through the passenger side, starts her car, revving the engine a few times, and backs out scraping her back fender against his. And because her car is solid American steel, and much heavier than his, its power nearly pushes his car into the one on the other side. Then she puts her car into drive, and burns the rubber of its tires, causing her car to slightly fish tail back into the rear of his car, hitting it again. And now she's off; leaving me shocked, for about a second, before I belted over in laughter!

"That crazy fucking bitch!" He screams running back to check on his car before walking up to me. "When I shell out a hundred dollars for you to take a girl out, I expect better results!" He growls. I'll be damned if he thinks he's about to intimidate me.

"It's a work in progress!" I square my shoulders closing our distance, keeping my voice low, but threatening.

"That," he points at his car, "is not the type of results I'm referring to." He huffs like a spoiled child and starts walking away, until I turn him back towards me by his shoulder, with a new idea in mind.

"I just upped my fees," I smirk at him, causing him to look at me incredulously. "Two fifty a date."

"Pft. She's far from worth another penny. Forget that."

"Well I guess you can just forget about Izzy than, can't you?" My turn to walk away, and before I know it, I hear him behind me.

"Hold up Herondale," he catches up a second later. "Here."

CLARYs POV

"Clarissa!" Uh-oh. I haven't even got my keys out of the front door and he already knows?

"Yes daddy?" I ask innocently, walking into his study.

"Don't you YES DADDY me! You did a hit and run today?" He roared.

"Ugh, no dad, please, just hear me out?" I explain the altercation I had had with Sebastian, and how his car was partially in my parking space. By the time I finish, he's pinching the bridge of his nose, and after a couple deep breaths, he finally began to speak again.

"I'll deal with the insurance, but do not, and I repeat DO NOT, let anything like this happen again, understood?"

"Yes." I hug him, feeling bad about the situation I just put him in. "I love you dad."

"I love you too darling. Oh and I forgot, Izzy is upstairs in your room waiting on you."

"Oh, okay." I head up to my room where I find Izzy looking angrily at her phone.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?" She turns to me in shock.

"What?"

"You did NOT just wreck Sebastian's car?" I bite my lip and shrug. "Clary!"

"He's was being extra douchey, plus, you weren't there. You have no idea how much of a prick he was being!"

"And what were YOU doing on that side town, that has had you gone since before 10 am?"

"I went to the art store," I reply nonchalantly.

"For over 4 hours?" She asks raising an eyebrow at me.

 _Five,_ ifshe knew how early I really got there; luckily she sleeps in on weekends.

"I had an order to pick up at the art store, then I shopped for a bit, grabbed a coffee, and watched the hustle and bustle while I had a small lunch. Did you want to start getting ready or what?" That got her attention away from what I had really been doing. She jumped off the bed excitedly to show me her outfit. Then she proceeds to rummage through my closet to find me an outfit, and chatting away.

Being in this moment, laying on my bed, while my best friend chats away complaining about my choice of clothing, and getting ready for a party, well, a small part of me misses this; a very small part. We haven't gone to a party since the summer between freshman and sophomore year. And thanks to Izzy, we were always the Belles of the ball, much to our brothers' dismays. We had even attended a few dances, mostly ones where we didn't need dates, although we did go to our winter formal without one. We went in groups anyways, along with Magnus and whoever Jon may have been dating at the time.

"Don't you have anything aside from Jonathan's childhood in here?"

I laugh loudly thinking of my wardrobe. It's mainly my super hero/villain tees that hang loosely over any pair of leggings, or baggy jeans and shirts a little more my size to go with them.

"Um, I think I have, oh wait, never mind," I reply sitting up to lean against my headboard.

"I know it's here somewhere," she grunts from deep within my walk in.

"What are you-"

"Ha! I found it! Oh and whadya know...it's still in it gift bag!" She says emerging from the closet throwing the shiny teal bag onto my bed.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes," she smiles evilly.

"I won't do it iz," I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Clary, come on. Just one time. Please? Let me doll you up this once?"

"I'll only wear it if I can choose my footwear, and wear leggings underneath it. You can do my eyeliner, but that is it."

"You have got yourself a deal!" She says cheerfully, taking a seat at my vanity beginning her makeup.

I get in the shower and think back to my afternoon with Jace. I never really knew that he could be as decent as he was underneath his trouble causing behavior. He just always kept quiet and to himself, like me I guess. Except I'm surrounded by loved ones who actually want to see me smile and be near me. I wonder what his life is like, or has been like since he moved here. I never even realized he lived in this neighborhood. Could I really be that shallow? I like to keep to myself because I'm not a mindless follower that feels like they need to do what everyone else is doing. At least not after-forget it. But have I been so self absorbed to not have paid attention to the guy that's kept in the shadows with no one by his side or no one that seems to want to befriend him? Nah, I'm overthinking this.

"You done yet?"

"Yes," I reply slipping on the silvery silk tunic (there's no way in hell this is a Dress) and pull up my black leggings.

"My my, you clean up well morgenstern," she smiles at me.

"Not too shabby yourself lightwood," I reply tugging on my red doc martens, much to her chagrin. She lines my eyes and straightens my curls, and we make our way downstairs.

 **Hey guys, so if you haven't noticed yet, yes this story follows the movie 10 things I hate about you! I can understand if some of u don't like the fact that I'm following a movies plotline, but come on, who hasn't? I've seen some stories do much worse and follow an actual book word for word changing the characters only. I'm adding so much more backstory to my characters and I appreciate those of you that still like my story regardless.**

Thank you to

alittlebitofcute 

Crazyweirdbitingladycatnip

WeirdACE

AllieAnna

Imcrazyanditscontagious

clacelover2003

Sunshinekacy

for your reviews. It really keeps me motivated to post as often as I can! Goodnight all. Xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

CLARYs POV

"And where do you think you two are off to?"

"A party?"

"A party" Izzy asks while I state.

"Be car-" my dad starts before turning back to us. "Wait! What?" He does a double take at our clothes, hair and make up. "Oh no you don't! Get back upstairs!"

"Dad!"

"Not uh. I know what goes on at places like that. And Isabelle Sophia lightwood, you mom would have my hea-"

"She knows," Izzy states.

"Sh-she what?" He looks at her flabbergasted before regaining his composure. "Well Jon and Alec-"

"Dad, they're both already there."

"Oh. So you two will be at jordans party?" We nod. "Well then-um," looking defeated he nods at us before continuing. "Be home by 12, both of you," he says quietly.

We both hug and kiss my dad and promise to not be a minute later; me feeling a little more than aggravated. Approaching my car in the driveway, I'm surprised to see Jace once again leaning against my car; Izzy moreso.

"What are you-"

"It's seven right?" He looks at an invisible watch and back at the both of us smiling.

"Whatever, you're driving," i say tossing him my keys and sliding into the passenger side while Izzy climbs into the back.

*PARTY TIME*

The party is crazy packed and a whole range of emotions flooded through me before I found my way towards the shots table! I don't know what it was that came over me to get here, but I needed a release, so a before I knew it I was shooting three back to back. Izzy stopped off to talk to Magz near the front door, but Jace kept glued to my side no matter how I tried to lose him within the crowd. Especially with his stupid look of worry plastered on his face. I even jumped into a crowd of Rasta dressed assfaces, singing along with "I shot the sheriff" before cutting a sharp left down a hall trying to lose him in another crowd. Sadly, I run into the king of pricks himself, Sebastian.

"Well, if it isn't my meant to be queen bee herself," he says flirtingly, obviously drunk. As I try to walk past, he blocks me from doing so. "You know, we could have been a great power couple clary? It's never too late still."

"Stay away from me."

"Looks like Izzy it is then," he says as his eyes darken.

"Stay the hell away from her," I say as threateningly as possible.

"I think you need to be more worried about her staying away from me."

He stalks off before I can say anything and I end up circling back to the shots table fuming, finding Jace in the process.

SIMONs POV

As I head back towars Magnus, I seen him standing with Izzy and my heart went from zero to one hundred in an instant. She looked gorgeous, like an absolute model straight off a runway. Her hair curled in beach like waves, her sweet heart dress, cinched at the waist, but loose around the chest and hips area; completely classy. Her makeup isn't overly done, but she has enough definition around the eyes that they looks almost catlike.

"Hey, you made it," I say handing her my intended drink and giving Magnus his.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself," she smiles gingerly, taking a sip from my beer.

"So where's Clary?"

"I'm not sure, she went that way I believe. Kind of left without a word," she says pointing in the direction of the large game room that housed the hard liquors. Suddenly we seen Clary in the distance singing in the crowd with the Rasta crowd and then disappearing again.

Izzys smile instantly vanished as Jon and Alec approached is.

"Lets go," Alec barked grabbing her hand.

"What? No!" She said backing into Jon.

"Come on Iz, you know the deal," Jon said tiredly.

"I do, and I'm not breaking it!" Alec gave her a leveled stare. "Clary's here too!" She said exasperatedly.

Jon and Alec looked at each other and started laughing so hard that I thought they'd suffocate at any second. "Look! She's right over there!" Izzy points to another end of the house where we could all see the red head standing on a chair. It was a sight I never in the short time I've known her, thought I'd ever see; she was shouting along with the crowd around her 'chug chug chug!'

We all looked at her as if we were seeing a dog speak actual words for the first time.

"Well I'll be," I said. That snapped Jon out of whatever shock he was in, because the next thing I know, he was barging his way through the crowd, while Magnus said something to Alec too quiet for me to hear, which caused them to step outside leaving me and Izzy alone.

"I never thought I'd see Clary so-" she couldn't finish he sentence, unable to find the words to explain what she was thinking.

"Wild?"

"Never!"

We laughed and began to talk a little more before we were interrupted yet again.

"Oh em geeee! Izzy?"

"Hey kaelie!"

"You have to come with me! No ones going to believe you shoes up here! I mean, we seen Clary and who knew she had it in her to be so fun! I just didn't think..." her voice faded as they got lost in the crowd and I ended up alone. I walked around the party for quite a bit before making my way outside where I found Magnus sitting alone.

"Where's Alec?"

"Around... and Iz?"

"Same." We sat in silence before I couldn't take it anymore. "She's too out of my league huh?"

"In a perfect world? Yes," he admits as he stares out at nothing in particular. "But our world is far from perfect Simon. And we'll sometimes people don't see true love, even if it's staring them in the face." I turn to face him and I can see heartbreak written on his face.

"You okay Magz?"

"I will be," he shrugs standing up.

"Will you though? Because I'm her for you, you know?"

"Thank you. But yes. I think so."

"You think too much!"

When we head back into the party my heart sinks as I watch Izzy laughing, surrounded by a group of other seniors, but the worst part about it is seeing none other than Sebastian's arm over her shoulders holding her close.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait guys! It's been a busy last few days! Thank u all for the love you have given this story! It encourages me to write so much more! I'll try to get one more up tonight! Happy reading!

JACEs POV

I'll admit, Clary is being wild, spontaneous, and a helluva lot of fun, much to my surprise. Although after seeing her brother heading our way, she made herself scarce causing me to lose sight of her for awhile. Well it may have only been a few minutes, but it feels much longer when your panicking; I did however find her, back at the shots table, cheering on along with the crowd as the body shots were being taken. In her hands she held another two shots.

"Need some help?" I offer.

"Hold this!" She hands me one and takes the other, using her lime slice to chase it down. Before I can stop her she snatches the second one taking it right away.

"What is all this?" I gesture to the next two she grabs from the guys playing bartender.

"Loosening up, partying hard, or as everyone so gradually states-gettin trashed! Isn't this what you're suppose to do?" She says sarcastically as ever.

"No. I think you should be doing what YOU want to do. Not what everyone else is!" I shout over the music. I'm suddenly confused with her change of character and right when I'm about to ask her about it she begins walking past me.

"That's funny, you must be the only one then!" She pounds another shot but hands the second off to a passerby.

We head in the direction opposite of the dancing when she suddenly freezes. I take her hand in mine in case it's Jon and she attempts to evade him again, although following her gaze, I spot Izzy and Sebastian. Izzys looking to her left listening to a Barbie doll looking chick, talk away animatedly. Sebastian who is on her right, has his arm thrown over her shoulder, but staring directly at Clary with an evil ass smile painted on his face. He gestures to Izzy and mouths 'look who found me' to clary, who I can see is steaming with anger.

She narrows her eyes at him, and heads us back towards where everyone is dancing. I take one last look towards Sebastian and he's now looking right at me giving me a thumbs up. What the hell has gone on between these two, I wonder as clary yanks on my hand pulling me further onto the dance floor. Holding her hand felt so comforting natural that I almost forgot we were even doing it.

She lets go a second too soon and the next thing I know she's atop the dining table dancing by herself. And if this were any other person, in any other place, I'd be very intrigued. But this is clary, and yes it's a very attractive sight, but it's just not her or who she is; something's amiss and I want to know what that could be. The crowd starts to surround the show she's giving and a few other girls join her on the table.

"Goddammit clary!" I say at the same time as someone next to me. None other than Jonathan morgenstern, is standing to my right fuming at the sight in front of him before turning his hard stare to me.

"Who are you?" He eyes me skeptically.

"Jace Herondale, clarys date, you?!" I decide to go for the 'playing it dumb' card. Everyone knows clary not only had a brother, but a twin at that.

"Her brother." We give eacother a once over, and turn back toward Clary just in time to watch her sway dizzily and begin to fall. I rush over to her, catching her just as she drops off the edge, and the crowd roars drunkenly, probably assuming it's part of the show. I give a couple short bows as I carry her out the front door with her brother hot on my heels.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Some fresh air will probably do her good, maybe even some water, and I do believe it's time for her to go home."

"And what, I'm supposed to just trust you? To take care of all of that? To take care of her? I don't even know you!"

"Hey, I'm the one who's kept an eye on her the entire night!"

"And you did so well!" He yells pointing at her sleeping figure.

"I can't control her actions! Hell, I wouldn't want to! She's not some mindless robot, she's a human being! And she's not some helpless child, and should be able to make the decisions she wants to make. Yeah so she drank a bit too much, but she was smiling and laughing almost all night! And I made sure that she's kept her clothes on as opposed to half the drunken bastards in there and most importantly I kept her safe! While you lost her in the crowd and didn't even catch up to her until she was wasted dancing on a table top above everyone's head! And how long did that take u?! How long did it take for you to wonder around not being able to find where she's at when all along, she's being the life of the party!"

He stared at me for what felt like an eternity before finally breaking eye contact and clearing his throat.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Reminding me that she's a person, who I shouldn't be trying to control," he rubs his neck nervously before continuing. "Look, I know you're going out with her so Izzy can have fun too, but-"

"What?"

"Magnus."

"Oh." How much did he know?

"I was complaining about how out of hand this pact alec and I had. Alec is really just taking advantage of my sisters anti social personality to keep Izzy locked up. Magz said he was friends with you and that you've somewhat shown a slight interest in clary. He asked if I'd be okay with you possibly asking her out, you know, this way Izzy could get a little bit of freedom too. I thought it was absurd because even if you showed interest, that didn't mean you'd want to ask her out. Plus I didn't think she'd ACTUALLY go on a date with you even if I paid her!" That last part stung a little, knowing, on my part, that that's what initially started this whole thing.

"She's just full of surprises, isn't she?"

"Just, get her home safely okay?"

"I need to find Izzy too, 12 am curfew. They came together, they leave together," I stated. He looks at me, apparently impressed that I'm not some irresponsible rebellious no good about to take off with his sister, and nods appreciatively. He glances at his watch and suddenly we hear sirens in the distance, and watch as red and blue lights make their way up he street, a couple miles away.

"Shit! Look. Just take her home, park in the driveway and wait until Izzy walks up to the car. I'll make sure she knows to do that, this way they walk in together. Got it?"

I just nod, trying to process what's happening and very thankful I parked, not only in the opposite direction, but on a side street. The music is suddenly cut and I hear someone, probably Jon, shout five-oh as Im turning the corner, with clary who's still passed out, in my arms. I pull up to her house no less than ten minutes later making sure I'd only taken the back roads. I made sure I had the head lights off and kill the engine. She stirs slightly behind me, but stays asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! It's been a busy couple weeks for me! Hope all is well with you guys! Enjoy this chapter! I'm hoping to have another one posted sometime this weekend! Xoxo my lovely readers!**

SIMONs POV

"Five-oh!" Jon shouts after cutting off the music. Like roaches, everyone scatters about to the nearest exits.

"Where's Magnus?" I ask Jon.

"Dunno, where's Iz?" He asks frantically.

"Probably with Sebast-"

"No, he was leaving with kaelie and Mel before I came back in. She has to be looking for clary! Find her and get her to my house," he tells me more than asks me. He looks scared, and I can't help but feel really bad for the guy.

"I have to take Magnus home too."

"I'll take care of Magz. Find Iz! PLEASE!"

"Okay."

I scan the crowd from where I stood, with no luck, so I head out to the back yard, then race around to the front; still no sign of her. As I'm about to start freaking out, my phone begins to ring with a number I don't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Simon-its Izzy. I went to CLARYs car when Jon started shouting about the cops and it's gone. I ran into Magz and he said to call you. Would you mind giving me a lift to clary's?" As hurt as I am, I can't find it in me to say no; plus I told jon I would. "Where are you?"

...

We rode in silence only after confirming with Magnus that he for sure had a ride home. The only time we spoke was when Izzy was giving me the few directions to Clary's.

I pull up to the house on the corner of their court with my headlights off, as directed. From the where I was parked I could see the tail end of Clary's car parked in her driveway.

"Have fun?" I ask sounding a little more sharp than I should.

"Tons," she replies sarcastically.

"I looked for you after you took off, but you were 'occupied'"

"Was I?"

"You don't like me _that_ way do you?"

"I-"

"You didn't have to put on an act and lead me on, letting me think I even stood a chance, when in reality you were pining for Sebastian."

"I wasn't-"

"Have you always been so selfish?" Okay maybe I'm taking it too far, but I'm hurt, and can't stop rambling. "Just because you're beautiful, doesn't make it okay to use people as if they don't mat-"

I'm interrupted as she grasps my face, and touches her lips to my own. And my god are they soft, and full and perfect.

"I do like you Si," she whispers. Too stunned to respond, I only nod as she gets out and makes her way to Clary's car.

JACEs POV

"Oooof," I hear a thump right after her voice, and open my eyes to see clary crawl up to the front seat.

"Well, well, well, look who-"

"Don't you dare attempt to antagonize me, imbecile," she grunts making me laugh.

"Leave it to you to attempt a snarky reply with big words while your shitfaced."

"What can I say, you bring out my inner serial killer."

"Sharp tongue, and a keen mind, how ever did I get so lucky?"

"Why are you nice to me?"

"Would you believe me if I said that maybe I care?"

"Ha! No you don't."

"Sure I do."

"Why?"

"Because if I didn't, I'd actually have to start taking out girls that like me."

"As if you'd ever be able to find one," she snorts, which causes me to laugh.

"You see that right there? Who needs love and affection, when I have got blind hatred staring down, or in your case, up at me?" We laugh together at our silly bantering until we finally fall silent, me enjoying her company, while she's probably thinking up ways to murder me. I don't want to ruin the peacefulness, but I have to ask the question that has been pestering me since earlier this evening. "Why do you let him get to you?"

"Who?"

"Verlac."

"I hate him."

"I see that. It's obviously mutual, and a big deal; big enough for you to mainline tequila. You didn't seem like the type for that normally."

"What, you don't think I'm cool and laid back now?"

"No. I think you're far above that, any of that."

"Well, you know what they tend to say..."

"And what would that be?" I give her a few seconds to answer before turning towards her and noticing she fell asleep. "Hey," I whisper, tapping her nose. Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a soft smile, and I can't help but think about how I want to wake up to that for the rest of my life. She's beautiful, and in the most alluring way I could have never imagined a girl being.

"Where were you before you came here?" She whispers.

"Busy."

"Were you doing time in rykers?"

"Maybe," I challenge as I think over the idiotic rumors that have been generously shared amongst our student body.

"Liar."

"Why'd you ask then?"

"Why'd you lie?"

"Touché."

"You know, you act like such a vile and indecent person to some, but you're not even as close to any of that as I perceived you to be."

"And you're not as, no, wait...you are actually as vicious as I expected you to be. But captivating nonetheless."

She searches my face, looking for any hint of a lie in my last sentence. Our eyes meet and I suddenly feel a rush a feelings pulse through me that I can't decipher. She begins to lean forward, slowly, but steadily, as do I. And as bad as I want to, as much as I want to press my lips to hers, as badly as I want to taste her, I can't, because i know it's wrong. Her mind is still hazy, and the tequila is still very much on her breath, she may not even remember this, or even want it; she's drunk still.

"So," I clear my throat. "I'll see you at school Monday?" I watch her face morph from anger, to betrayed, to completely emotionless, which scares me more than the first two. Just when she is about to say something, Issy taps on her window and we both get out, clary obviously fuming. I see the fury in her eyes as she tries to remain stoic, all the while slamming the car door and storming away.

"I take it your guys night didn't end up well?" Izzy asked making her way towards me as I hand her the keys.

"It was rather interesting. Jonathan coming ?"

"He didn't bring me."

"Sebastian then?"

"Simon."

"Ahhh," I ponder what she say and before she turns to leave I say something that I'm not sure I'll regret. "Be sure to let him down easy?" She gives me a disbelieving look, but I continue before she can reply. "He's in pretty deep for you, and well, seeing as Sebastian is obviously more your type-"

"First off, you don't know me, secondly, you have no idea what my type even is, and last, but not least, don't you dare talk to me about letting someone down easy," she had somehow ended up chest to chest with me, her finger mere inches from my face as she continues in a sharp whisper, "especially when your only going after my best friend to help me get out of this cocoon my brother and Jon have so conveniently locked me in." I look at her, shocked that she even brought it up, but we both turned to the sounds of puking in the bushes on the far side of the driveway. I knew she knew. Hell she gave Simon intel, but hearing her admit it out loud, well, it made us all seem pretty awful.

"In which you don't seem to be objecting to now, are you?" I shouldn't have said it, because an immense look of guilt crossed her features as she twisted the keys in her hands, and stared down at them.

"Don't hurt her okay? I know you two literally just became somewhat friends today. I know you barely know each other, but I can tell she fancies your company no matter how annoyed she acts. It's just, well, please try not to hurt her."

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I'm at a complete loss for words, because no matter how we all look at it, this whole situation is just wrong. I simply nod to her not knowing what else I could even do.

"You, uh, you want some help with her?" I offer feeling useless.

"No, it's only a quarter to ten. We'll just relax In My backyard until close to midnight. I already let Jon and Alec know where we'd be in case they showed up here. Plus, my mom works nights, so clary can sober up somewhat there."

I nod again and head towards the direction of my house. It's literally around the corner, in a court catty corner from theirs. I go over the nights events, and begin to scold myself internally for making that last moment with Clary so awkward. she's going to be so pissed with me, and I'm going to have to do whatever I can to ease the situation. Because if I'm being honest, with or without Sebastian's money, I have not only become intrigued by the feisty redhead, but I found that I actually do care about her and I want to get to know her on a whole Other level.

"You're home early," my thoughts are interrupted as I enter the foyer, removing my jacket and shoes.

"Eh, the night remained uneventful," I reply following the voice into the living room. "Want to watch a movie grandma?"

"That would be lovely, dear," she smiles sweetly at me as I lean down to hug her. I choose one of her favored Shirley temple movies and go to make us some popcorn. I hear her humming to the movie's opening introduction and smile to myself.

My grandparents were all I had left after my parents passed away when I was seven. They always came to stay weekends and holidays with us while we lived in Connecticut. At the time of my parents death, my grandmother was battling breast cancer and my grandpa was still grieving over his lost son, so the only thing they felt could be done was send me to a boarding school for boys. That, and it was in my parents request in their last will and testament. I was a quiet kid and kept to myself most of the time. The teachers were caring and I went to stay with my grandparents during holiday breaks. After my grandma was cancer free, they offered to let me come home and attend a regular school since I was 14 and would have been starting high school soon. I declined because I actually enjoyed and liked it there. During my sophomore year, my grandfather became ill and without question, I came to stay and help care for him. He'd been diagnosed with lung cancer-the man never smoked a day in his life-and got lung cancer of all things! I finished the last months of sophomore year online, and did homeschooling my junior year. When he passed away last spring, my grandma and I were all each other had left. And I try to be there for her as much as possible, but what can I say-I was so angry at the world over my grandpas death, that I took up smoking and drinking to numb my pain. My grandma acts like she doesn't notice my trouble making behavior, and just enjoys any moment she can with me. Over the summer is when I earned my supposed 'bad boy rep'. The things people come up with, I couldn't believe how creative the rumors were. I mean my everyday attire doesn't help, grandpas leather jacket from his younger days, and my favored combat boots from school. Also the fact that I avoid preppy wanna be's like the plague; well that just added fuel to their fire. FIRE, The thought reminds me of Clary's red hair and flaming hot temper.

"Have you made any new friends Jace?" Grandma asks as I walk back into the living room. "You're coming to the end of your first semester and I have yet to meet anyone. Surely there's at least one friend?"

"Not really grandma. I'm just trying to get by. Public schools different than what I'm used to," I admit to her. She gives me a sympathetic look as I put the popcorn on the end table within her reach and take a seat on the couch next to her. We watch the movie in silence, but my thoughts are still on Clary, hoping by Monday that she's not still too pissed, or hopefully at least willing to forgive me. I sort of want to ask my grandma for advice, but the only thing she will even get out my question is the fact that I'm asking about a girl. Just got to wait and see I guess.


	12. Chapter 12

CLARYs POV

"Ugh! Make it stop!" I whine into my pillow regarding the throbbing in my head and ringing in my ears.

"Oh good!" Alec shouts, yanking my pillow out from under me. "You're up!" He says cheerily as he begins to hit me with it a few times.

"Dammit Alec, I swear if you don't-"

"Spare me the threats Clarissa," he says in a serious tone. Enough to make me sit up, suddenly wide awake.

"Alec-"

"Really Clary? You didn't think to maybe, just MAYBE warn me about your sudden need to be a party girl?" He plopped down at the end of my bed, laying at me feet, while hugging my pillow to his face.

"We're not helpless little girls you know," I mumble quietly to him. "Look, I know I got a little out of hand last night, but I only let loose cause I knew I had you guys there. And well, Jace too, actually. Top it off with the frustration of being treated like a helpless damsel all the time by you and Jon, well, could you really blame me?"

"I know, I know. I just wish you gave me a heads up. And this Jace, what do you know about the guy? And since WHEN have you two become friends, if that's even what you would call it?"

"I don't know, we just sort of connect? At least I thought so, I really don't know much about him at all though. I do feel comfortable and safe around him, at least. I can't explain it. The kind of safe I feel around you and Jon, sort of."

"Sort of? Do you trust him?"

"I don't know."

"The way you trusted Sebastian?" He asks quietly watching my bedroom door.

"That's completely different. I was a dumb and naive airhead, who got in over her head because the richest, hottest guy in school paid me some attention."

"Sly fucker, did it all right under our noses. We should have seen-"

"Alec, I don't expect to be taken care of and watched over constantly. You had your own things going on, and so did Jon. I learned from my mistake and as horrible as an experience as that was, i wouldn't be who I am now if it didn't happen."

"As much as I love the cold and distant Clary, whom everyone fears, it was nice seeing you laugh and smile last night."

"How much did you see?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Let's just say, you have given table dancing a whole new meaning," he says wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Nice."

"Did you ever tell izzy, or Jon?"

"About?" My turn to watch the door since I'm pretty sure I know what he's about to ask.

"You and Verlac?"

"Have you told izzy or Jon?"

"That's your busi-"

"Not about that, I mean about you and Magnus?" I don't mean to challenge him, but he's beginning to tread on thin ice by bringing up something I don't want to discuss.

"Clary, you know I can't talk about that openly."

"Neither can I."

"That's different. I'm not sure how I feel about it all still. I mean I know how I feel about US, but the situation in general; it's still so new."

I give him a meaningful look because I know how hard this is for him. When he first told me about it, I wasn't too surprised and I have given him my full support on his feelings towards Magz. "They'd be happy for you Alec."

"I don't know. I don't want Jon to get weird about it. And you know how izzy can be about practically ANY news."

"Exactly why I haven't said anything."

"Alec! Is she alive?" Jon yelled, storming into my room. "Oh good, now I can kill you," he says smiling down at me.

"Jon, I'm sorry, but-"

"Don't worry, I'm glad you got out," he replies dismissively, much to my surprise. "Just, stay off of furniture and any other hard surfaces above the ground, okay?" I shake my head giggling and turn to see Alec scowling at him.

"So, this will be a regular thing now?" Alec asks trying to look angry to hide his worry, but failing.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning many house parties in the near future,"I say reassuringly to him. "But school functions..." I say in a sing song voice, causing him to groan and Jon to laugh. "Oh Alec, the joy we get at your expense!"

"At least it's senior year," he mumbles. "Where's izzy, Jon?"

"Serving breakfast." Alec and I turn green and I feel the affects of my hangover catching back up, as Jon begins to laugh. "No need to worry guys, we picked up some Taki's. You know her and her refusal to eat out of plastic containers. Oh clary, the joy I get out of both of your guys' expense!" He says, still laughing as he makes his way out of my room.

"Movie day?" I ask Alec, pulling my robe over my shoulders.

"Depends, what'd you have in mind?"

"Hm, I'll let you and Jon decide," I tap my chin before continuing, "between Harry Potter or Star Wars!"

"Oh come on!" He whines as we head downstairs.

"It's only fair, last time you guys made me sit through ALL of the Fast and Furious movies!"

"Come on clary, what about The hunger games?"

"I'll think about it..."

SIMONs POV

"So, how pissed is she?" Magnus asks Jace while we sit on the stadium bleachers watching the girls soccer practice.

"She avoids me like the plague. Shows up to class late, mouths off to Graymark within the first ten minutes AFTER showing up, in order to get sent to the office everyday this week."

"Maybe she just needs time and space?" I suggest, just as Jace dodges a soccer ball that flew towards him at lightning speed.

"Oh shit!" We all say at once. We turn to see clary, who's eyes are narrowed at Jace. For a moment, and it could have been my imagination, but I see the corner of one side of her lips twitch into an evil smirk.

"She hates you right now," I state.

"Indeed she does," he says back to me, but still staring at the red head as she continues her practice. "Magnus, you've gotta help me," he turns to him pleading.

"Not uh. Izzy tried bringin you up in the car on tuesday, and even though I didn't see her face, whatever look she got from clary caused her to stutter and change the subject all in one breath."

"And thaaaaaaats-" I start.

"Isabelle Lightwood does not stutter, she does not change subjects unless it's about herself, and she has never in her life, looked truly scared of clary."

"Oh," Jace and I say together. "Look, just quit trying for now. Leave her alone-" he points a finger at Jace as he was about to protest. "At least until after her championship game next Saturday."

"You're telling me I have to wait until NEXT Saturday?"

"Well you aren't the only one," I say trying to sound enthusiastic, but ended up sounding miserable. I'm assuming since Clary's back to clary, then Isabelles back to clary, too.

"At least izzy talks to you at school and you guys have each other's numbers now, so you text all day!"

"Well yeah, but-" suddenly I feel bad.

"Jace, you really like her huh?" Magnus cuts in.

"What? No, it's just-"

"Jace..." Magnus say firmly.

"Yeah, I do. I like her a lot."

"Then wait."

And with that said Magnus leaves us alone.

"I hate that he's right."

"You're telling me. I'll talk to izzy and hopefully she can help you out?"

"You heard what Magnus said about the last time she tried to bring me up."

"Maybe she can get jon to say something to her, even Alec. From what she's said, they don't think you're too bad of a guy."

"How would they know?"

"Not really sure with Alec, but I heard about what happened with you and Jon. Izzy said you had took him by surprise with your chivalry or something."

"Thanks, I'll think about it," he says walking off.

I decide to let izzy in on my plan anyway. The sooner we or better yet, she, worked on Jon and Alec, meant the more time we had to convince them to help. My phone vibrates back, and my first thought is that it's izzy, but it was actually Magnus.

M: Cancel your plans tonight. I'm picking you up at 6!

S: For?

M: Just be ready. And don't eat anything.

S: Is this how you ask everyone out on a date? Lol

M: In your dreams Stuart. Ha

So we're back to name bashing. I guess I gotta cancel my Friday night plans. Who was I kidding? I didn't have any...

*Really sorry for the late update! Don't kill me! I'll try n get another one up soon! Xoxoxo beautiful readers!

on a side note, I'm not sure many are too interested in this story. Let me know, should I scratch it? Or would you guys like me to continue it. For the few who may like it, I'll work something out for you if it comes down to it! Plus the walking dead is back, next coming is once upon a time, and also game of thrones after that. I get seriously side tracked from writing when my shows come on! Soooo if you guys really do like my story, lemme know. Like I said for the ones who DO like it, I will work something out for you! I hope u all enjoyed ur weekend 😘 Happy Monday!


	13. Chapter 13

CLARYs POV

I do not like being made to feel stupid! That is why I avoid putting myself out there! That's why I prefer to keep things to myself! That's why I run in a very small, near to non existent circle! But, for a split second, not even a fraction of a second, he got me to let down my guard, only to slap me in the face with rejection! Then he has the audacity to even think that I'd want anything to do with him afterwards? He actually hurt me, and I for one do not like feeling hurt. So here I am Day after day, hiding my hurt feelings behind raging anger, because I'll be damned if I let some boy, who I barely know, see me cry! I won't be letting him waste anymore of my precious time!

Well, I guess I did sort of try to cream him with the ball, but only because watching him watch me was driving me crazy! At least at school I can turn the opposite direction. But all week, he's been at my soccer practice; damn stalker. But is it bad that I want him to just leave me alone, yet, I don't?

Ugh, what the hell am I thinking, I need to focus on next Saturdays state championship game. Winning sectionals felt amazing, going undefeated this year felt even better, but to win the state championship? Now that would be awesome since we lost last year, the year before I was on junior varsity. Let me tell you, we sucked back then. The past two years though, our team has been highly underestimated, and when we show up, we show out!

Since dad's at work, and Jon and Alec were holding baseball tryouts, I don't even bother going home, so I jog across the street to the Lightwoods. As I let myself in with my house key, the smell of roasted chicken and potatoes puts a smile on my face.

"Honey, I home!"

"In her munchkin!" Maryse shouts from her sunroom in the back of the house. I hug her warmly when she comes into view. "How was practice love?" She asks as she goes back to watering her plants.

"Completely and utterly atrocious!" I sigh, collapsing onto the window bench.

"My munchkin," she's says laughing. "You are, by far, the uttermost dramatic little shit sometimes."

We laugh together lightly at my theatrics and my heart tugs at the same time. Her and my mom had nicknamed me munchkin after I watched The Wizard of Oz for a week straight when I was five. Back when our families were whole and full of love. But I love the bittersweet feeling that the name still gives me every time I hear her say it.

"Need help with dinner?"

"All set. You go shower and freshen up, we're having guests tonight."

"Besides me?" I pout.

"You my dear, are far from a guest! Now go upstairs and shower. Your smell is something of another world today. Seriously, my poor plants are beginning to wilt in your wake."

"Alright alright! I'm going," I say laughing as I head upstairs.

Our relationship with the lightwood family, as I may have mentioned is like no other. I miss my mom everyday, and no one could ever replace her, but I'm more than thankful that Maryse continued to stay a part of our lives, and remains as a motherly figure for Jon and me. Our dad is the same for Alec and izzy. Best friends, who grew up together, were what each other's parents we amongst themselves. Amazingly, they both not only had twins, but of course they both had fraternal twins. I remember mom and Maryse talking once about how people would differentiate us as the winter twins and the summer twins. Our moms were actually due in early June, but izzy and Alec were born prematurely at only 22 weeks in January and we came 2 weeks late into June. The nicknames suited us even more as we grew up also. Jon and I had the warm skin tones, summer green eyes, and sunlightened hair, his blonde, mine cherry red.

All the while Alec and Iz had the dark, almost black hair, that contrasted beautifully with their mostly white, porcelain skin tone and Alec's icy blue eyes. Izzy has chocolate brown eyes, but still reminds you of the most perfect Snow White, with her flawless features. I guess when you're a parent, everything about your child is magical and wonderful.

"Hey cla-oh, ew! Please tell me that smell is not coming from you?" Izzy says, covering her nose as soon as I walk into her room.

"Sorry, practice was excruciating today," i reply sheepishly, heading over to my nightstand on the side of izzys bed. "Did I leave my R2D2 hoody here?"

"Yeah, it's in the closet I think," she replies while continuing her homework.

"So who's coming for dinner?"

"Your dad, Magnus, and someone else. Honestly I stopped listening after mom said Magnus."

"Sorry, what? I stopped listening after you said Magnus."

We both laughed until izzy begged me to get in the shower.

Now, into comfy clothes, Iz and I head downstairs to offer some last minute help before dinner. To my surprise, along with everyone else's, Simon was our surprise guest. I knew he and Magz had become friends at the beginning of the school year, but I didn't think it was going to last this long. Magnus is friendly, with practically everyone, but has only ever really hung out with izzy and me. Never, has he EVER, had that ONE person that he kept as a consistent friend; and with that person being geeky, nerdy Simon, well, that just makes it even more strange. If simon didn't have such a thing for izzy, I'd have placed him and Magnus as a couple. A very odd couple, but a couple nonetheless.

"So Simon, are you a senior too?" My dad asks passing him the dinner rolls.

"Yes sir."

"You poor thing. You're starting your senior year at a new school?" Maryse asks sadly.

"Yes ma'am. My mom was stationed here from Arizona. I was there for less than a year before I moved here, and before that we were in Florida. We only stayed there for about a year and a half. We moved there after spending a few months in Washington," he replied enthusiastically, try to calm her sympathetic nature.

"My, my son, you moved around a lot. Please be sure to give your mother our thanks for her service from all of us. I'd really like to meet her," my dad said politely.

"That sounds lovely!" Maryse exclaimed. "We can plan a dinner with them soon if you'd like Simon. "Maybe even invite your parents as well Magnus," she said excitedly.

"I'm sure they'd love to join us," Magnus replied shyly.

"Come on guys, you just met the poor kid! Don't scare our new friend off already!" Jon says making us all laugh lightly.

"Well, can you blame us?" Dad says pointedly to Jon. "We'd love to get to know him even better. Especially since our dear Magnus has brought home a 'Friend' for the first time; he's obviously someone special, am I right?"

Light laughter-ended. Shock-initiated. Mortification-settling in. And unstoppable, painful, abrupt fits of laughter completely take over the dining room! Our parents, our oblivious parents! Watching dad look at Maryse, with a proud look on his fav for Magnus, only making things even more awkward! Big picture, they support our friends sexuality. Downside, they assume things that aren't necessarily true. What can I say. They're parents!

As we're all dying of laughter, I watch our parents faces not only become confused, but fill with worry as if they're just catching on. I look over to Simon, who looks as if someone just murdered his puppy, while looking back and forth between Maryse and dad. And Magnus, who, like the rest of us, can't catch their breath to save their life.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry ive been gone for so long! Life really has a way of occupying all or ur time huh? This is a short chapter and I am very sorry for that but I needed to give y'all at least SOMETHING! The story is finished, writing wise, but I just need to find time to post the chapters now. I'm sure u all know how it'll end, I just don't have the time to actually update each chapter yet and mind you, im doing it from a cellular device...anywho, the show goes on! Xoxo**

"Oh. My. Gosh! Dad! Maryse! Simon's not gay!" I say in between my own fits of laughter as I watch my dad's confusion turn to shock and maryse's face turn into complete and utter mortification.

"Oh, dear I'm so-"

"You'll have to excuse our assumptions-"

They both started at the same time, stuttering, which made us laugh even harder.

"You-you really put your foot in it this time Valentine!" Alec said trying to catch his breath.

Our laughter, which still hasn't ceased, had calmed down some. Simon eventually joined in after the millionth apology from maryse. Issy resorted to a few small snorts, while Jon was wiping tears from his face and Alec nearly choked on his bread for the fifth time.

"My dear Maryse, I thought you knew me better than THAT-no offense Si," he waves to Simon who just waves it off. "And Mr. morgernstern, tsk tsk tsk!" He looked at my dad with the scolding look of a parent to their child. And with that the adults finally began to laugh themselves.

The rest of dinner went smoothly after we all composed ourselves. I actually came to like Simon somewhat. We had a lot in common, from movies to games, and comics to books.

"You know Si, I think you and Clary were best friends, if not twins in another life!" Issy suggested.

"I resent that! I'm her twin and I have no interest in any of those things!" Jon exclaimed.

"That's because Alec was your's in a past life!" Dad chimes in.

"Ha ha dad!"

"Alright boys-dishes, ladies-to the backyard!" Maryse announced. The guys groaned, as they did what they're told. "Oh no Simon, you're a guest-you come get to come with us!"

"Hey, Magnus is so not a guest!" Jon yelled as the five of us made our way to the patio.

"No dear, but I am me," Magnus argued back.

The winter air was starting to kick in, so we set up around the fire pit that maryse lit. The conversation was kept light and somewhat humorous. Eventually my dad and the boys made their way out to join us. Simon actually fit right in with our little distorted family, and I actually believe I made a new friend tonight!

JACEpov

"Morning grandma, so what are our plans for today?"

"Our?"

"Well yeah, I figured we could spend the day together?"

"That would be very nice dear. After I go to the grocery store, maybe I can make us a nice lunch and watch a movie?"

"How about 'we' go to the grocery store, AFTER I take you out to lunch?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes grandma, I'd like to start spending my Saturdays with you if that's okay?" She now has tears in her eyes and I feel like I said something wrong; up until she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll go get changed then," she whispers as I hug her back.

I've been pretty selfish lately and trying to put myself into CLARYs life, made me realize that somehow. I haven't spent much quality time with my grandma and she deserves better than that. Watching movies with her every so often after being out all day isn't quality time. Even when my grandpa got sick, he would take her out to lunch every Saturday and stop at the grocery store afterwards. 'Don't ever stop on an empty stomach' he used to say. Nowadays my grandma just gives me a small list here and there and stays cooped up knitting all of the time.

"You ready to go?" She says pulling me from my thoughts.

"Always."


	15. Chapter 15

FYI. This story is not finished. Sorry for update delays! But there's more to come! Thank you for those who've been so patient and continue to read to follow my stories! Xoxo.


	16. Chapter 16

"How on earth can you walk after just eating grandma? I'm ready for a nap."

"I just keep my mind on the calories I'm burning!" She replies making me laugh. "Plus, I only had the club sandwich-you were the one eating heavy foods, my dear."

"Point taken. Next week, I'll remember to eat something lighter."

"Do you mind if we stop next door? I have a prescription I need refilled.

"Of course."

I load the groceries into the car and walk into the 24hr pharmacy that neighbors the store we just left.

"Good afternoon," the familiar looking woman behind the counter says as the door jingles closed behind us.

"Hi. My grandmother needs a prescription refilled," I said politely.

"Name?"

"It's under-"

" I can speak Jace," my grandma playfully scolds. "Imogene-"

"Mrs. herondale?" Her attention snaps toward my grandma excitedly.

"Oh my dear Maryse! How are you? You still look young as ever!"

"You as well. It's so good to see you here. I'm usually on the night shift, but we're short staffed. I'm glad to have ran into you," she smiles. "I'm so sorry to hear about Marcus," she says sadly. "He was a good man."

"Thank you. And yes he was," she said fondly of my grandpa as she gave a slight squeeze of my armed that was linked with hers. "How are the children?"

"They're great. Not so much children anymore. They'll be graduating this year actually."

"Oh that's wonderful dear. You and valentine must be very proud. How is he? Have either of you gotten remarried?"

"Grandma-" I start, shocked at her nosiness.

"Oh it's okay," Maryse smiled. "You're grandparents used to babysit for my neighbors and me. She was our savior when we all had to work. Wait, so you're-"

"How rude of me," my grandma interrupts. "This is Jace. Stephen's son. He'll be graduating this year as well."

"Look how much you've grown. I haven't seen you since you were in diapers," she says teary eyed as she made her way around the counter to hug me.

"I thought you were still in boarding school?"

"It's a long story sweetie. Maybe one we can discuss over lunch one day?" My grandma sweetly cut in.

"Of course. Well let me take your information and let you get out of here. So Jace," she said as she made her way back to the computer. "Are you attending school here?"

"Actually yes. My first and last year over at Alicante high."

"You're kidding! Hm, we'll have to get together soon Imogen and catch up on old times."

"That would be very nice. I don't leave home much anymore. And I haven't seen the children since grade school. How are they? Tell me, are they okay?"

"We'll have to change that now won't we? The kids are well. All of them."

Maryse had begun to walk us out, still chatting with my grandmother about motherly things until we reached the exit.

"Jace, it was good to see you. I know you don't remember me, but I remember you and your parents, and they were amazing people. Hopefully when you meet the boys, I'll get to see you around more often."

"I look forward to that. Thank you."

As I drove out of the parking lot my grandma started to speak again.

"Nice woman that one. Her ex husband and her grew up with your parents, you know? He left her when their little boy passed away. It was very heartbreaking for her. Her children would stay between Jocelyn or me during the divorce. I was somewhat able to relate the loss she was experiencing at the time; having just lost your father a year before," she said thoughtfully. She continued to talk some more, thankfully changing the subject. I couldn't help but realize how much she's been through and how lonely she must be nowadays without grandpa around. We had made it home rather quickly and before she could get out I grabbed a hold of her hand, stopping her.

"I'm sorry grandma."

"For what dear?"

"Not being here for you the way I should have."

"Oh honey. You're here now. That's more than enough," she said gently.

"No. It's really not. But I'm going to work on it okay. I promise." I needed her to know I cared and that I love her. I've shut myself off to the one person that's always been there for me and even though I've never been disrespectful, I haven't been a very loving grandson. I guess trying to open myself up to clary has made me realize that I haven't allowed myself to open up to anyone.

"I love you so much dear. And I'm very proud of the man you're becoming. I hope you always know that."

"I love you too grandma. Very much."

SPOV

Since dinner Friday night, I couldn't stop thinking about the awesome experience with the two families. I was more than surprised when Magnus called me with the invite. I thought he was joking, but when he showed up to get me I realized he hadn't been.

"Hey simon." I turned to the voice behind me.

"Oh, uh, hey clary," I say surprised.

"Look, about the other night-"

"I'll keep it to myself, I promise." She probably didn't want me spreading rumors about her actually being a funny and outgoing person. That or the fact that I hung out with them.

"No actually, it's fine. I just wanted to let you know that you're not so bad and that I'm okay with saying hello to you here and there."

"Does this mean I can walk with you, Iz and mags down the halls before classes?" I say jokingly as I scan the parking lot we're still in.

"Don't push it Lewis," she jokes back. "Although jon did say to find him before homeroom, so I guess you got one of us to want to basque in your presence."

"Alright well, I'll catch you later than?"

"Sure. See ya around."

We split ways and made my way towards Jonathan's homeroom which was across the hall from mine. As I approached I seen Magnus and issy standing with jon and Alec. they all looked upset until they seen me and tried to hide it.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"How much do you know about Jace?" Jon started.

"Not much, why?"

"So you have no idea why he's been suddenly interested in my sister?"

 _Fuck_

 _"_ I mean-well, I guess..." I look to mags and issy for help feeling completely caught off guard.

"He came to Alec and me this morning after zero period. He said that he felt awful for happened at Jordan's party with clary. From how wasted she got, to pissing her off by not wanting to kiss her during her drunken stupor because it wasn't right. And he had asked if I could give her an apology on his behalf about makin her feel embarrassed, if that was even the case." I continue to stare at Jon wanting him to continue because I was still unsure about what I should or shouldn't say. "I don't know this guy all that well, but I know that he not only got my sister home safely, he's also the only person I've seen affect her in this way. She thinks she's slick, but I know she's been bothered lately. And after what he'd told me, I now know why."

I look between him and Alec, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but jon seemed to be done talking. I know he had an idea of why Jace started to show interest in taking out clary, but I highly doubted he knew about us getting seb to pay him money to do it.

"We can tell he's started to care about her, and we know you and Magnus see it too, if he hasn't already told you guys," Alec speaks up. I bite my lip and nod, looking at issy who's oddly silent the entire time, in fact so is mags. "We're also aware that Sebastian has even paid him to get her to go out so issy could too." And there it is, the second shoe. "He came clean to us, even though I knew something was already off about it all. It did take me by surprise although when they showed up to jordans-"

"Back up-you guys kind of knew? And now you know, and you're not angry about it?" I started to get angry myself just thinking about this whole situation we've found ourselves in.

"Si, please listen!" Izzy spoke up. "Magnus had told Jon about the idea after he kept going on and on about how guilty he was starting to feel by keeping us imprisoned," she pointedly looked at Alec. "He didn't think it was actually going to work and was pissed when it did. But he saw that there was more to Jace and how he looked at clary. Circumstances aside, we could all see how he started to look at her, even if it was just ONE party he took her too. He still looks at her today that way. And then with him coming clean the way he did with not only jon but Alec too, we all kind of see him in a different kind of light." I stared at the four of them in shock. I mean yeah, I seen it and I'm sure so did Magnus. But we're friends with the guy, not them. They'd only been around him what, a handful of times, and yet they could see the crush he was developing for their sister/friend.

"What is happening?" I say more to myself than any of them, but it didn't stop their exasperated sighs and incoherent mumbling of insults they gave me.

"We are going to help clary forgive Jace," jon says to me slowly.

"Then maybe on speaking terms again," says alec.

"But we can't let her find out about that deal," jon says sadly. "I hate keeping things from her, but I'm trying to keep her from being hurt."

"Especially now that we all know about it," izzy pipes up.

"We also need to get Jace out of it," Alec states.

"Okay-everyone stop-you," I say pointing at jon. "You want to help him after knowing all of this?"

"Well-"

"And you," I point to Alec. "Know WHY it was all set up and are also willing to help out Jace?"

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna kick Sebastian's ass after this is over and done with," he says quietly.

"And you two," now pointing at izzy and Magnus.

"Hey, they came at me the same way they came at you Seinfeld," Magnus says with his hands up in mock surrender.

"Simon!" We all say at once to him.

Izzy is now staring at me silently communicating, making me realize that they only knew about the payment deal. Not mags and my full involvement, or even hers. I minutely nod in understanding and glance back at the guys and sigh defeated.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Sorry about the mess up on the chapter. I hope it's fixed. Thank you to the reviewer who let me know right away!


	17. Chapter 17

**So I really hope you guys like this chapter! Keep in mind, this story is not only meant to be somewhat cliche and corny, but it was made in the 90s! Lol I had fun updating this chapter! And I hope u all have fun reading it! Til next time! Xo**

JACEs POV

"Jace dear, what on earth happened to your face?"

"Nothing grandma. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into a locker," I explained nonchalantly.

"Ice that please. Go lay down while I start dinner."

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

I took the frozen bag of peas she was handing me and went to my room. I recalled today's events as I flop down on my bed and held the bag to my face.

 _"Jon, right?"_

 _"Yeah. What's up Jace?"_

 _"Can I uh-can we talk?" I wasn't sure what I was thinking. Hell I didn't know how this would play out...but it was come clean or forget about Clary._

 _"You got it. Alec, see you in homeroom?"_

 _"Alri-"_

 _"Actually, can I talk to you both?" They glanced at each other and followed me into an unused classroom._

 _I explained everything. Well almost. I left out Simons main involvement of wanting to actually date izzy and also magnus' full involvement of putting the payment idea into Sebastian's ear. I couldn't take them down with me. I told them how magnus made a joke about how I should ask out clary because no one else would. His reason being that it's senior year and he didn't want his best girl friends to miss out on things, but I had declined. Until Sebastian approached me and offered to pay me to take out clary, but his main reason being so he could date izzy. I told them it was only supposed to be a date or two, but I wanted more. I wanted to get to know her and as much as I regret the deal with Sebastian, I also don't because I wouldn't have ever had the balls to approach the girl. Jon was looking upset, but also nervous because I left out what magnus had told me about how he wanted the same thing for their senior year. Of course Alec was the main obstacle on that end, so much so that his calm demeanor during my whole speech took me off guard after he decked me. He got me good too, right on my cheek bone. He went for a second shot, but jon grabbed a hold of him._

 _"You son of a-"_

 _"Alec, calm down. This is my fault!" Jon said holding him back. "This whole pact, don't you think we've taken It far enough?"_

 _"You mean you knew?"_

 _"Of course not. Not all of that!" Alec looked at Jon incredulously._

 _"Than what? What the hell jon?"_

 _"Come on. Calm down. I had told magnus that I felt awful about this being our senior years and izzy won't get to do any of the fun activities because of the way you use my sister to keep her home. It's not fair and I'm sick and tired of it. I cracked a joke and said that it's too bad clary didn't have friends or someone to date to get her to go out and live a little."_

 _"So magnus set this up-"_

 _"No," I spoke up. "He was-"_

 _"Alec, you know magnus."_

 _That was all Jon said, then the two shared a silent conversation that I couldn't follow. Alec turned a little pink, and I assume it was because of struggling against Jonathan's arm that pushed him up against the wall. Jon sighed and let go._

 _"Alec, you know magnus was just trying to play Cupid. Don't fault him for that."_

 _"I'm sor-"_

 _"Don't. I dunno how I'm feeling about this. But I appreciate you coming clean."_

 _"Seriously Jon. Dude what the-"_

 _"Guys, look. I'll stay away from her. From all of you. But just know that I do care about her. Enough to leave her alone if that's what she wants." I started to leave but Alec stopped me. I expected another swing, but he asked me to sit and answer a few questions._

I had expected so much more anger and I really deserved that hit. But after discussing things a little more thoroughly and calmly, we were able to sort things out. Somewhat. Anytime we brought up seb though I noticed Alec's scowl; much more than even jons. No one seemed to really like the guy, but Alec seemed to have a deep found hatred for the guy.

They said they'd think about helping me out with clary and getting her to forgive me. I told them about what happened in the car, after I'd chased her around the entire party keeping a close eye on her. I apologized for letting her get so wasted, but when I said that I didn't dare take a drink out her hand with the fear of her lashing out, they said they wouldn't have either. I guess it's just a waiting game now. I gotta admit though, I'm so nervous about what's going to happen.

Clarys POV

"Hey clary," Jon says peeking his head into my room. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Seriously? What's wrong big bro, bump your head? Why the hell would you think I'd-"

"Okay okay. Forget I asked." He walks into my room anyway. "So what's up with you and that Jace guy?"

"He can go to hell."

"But what about Jordan's party?"

"What about it?"

"Weren't you on a 'date' or whatever?"

"Far from it. I agreed to go with izzy and he showed up in time to ride with us."

"How'd he know you were going?"

"He held out hope I guess."

"He drove you home though right?"

"And?"

"Did something-"

"Jeez Jon, what's with the third degree? You really want all the juicy girl talk details? You want to hear about the Mesmerizing way we looked at each other? The soft touch and feel of our-"

"Whoooooa whoa! Stop!"

I laughed maniacally. "Suits you right."

"Really though, what happened to make you more bitter than you were before?" I wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was heading. But he wasn't going to let up, and I told myself I wouldn't keep things from him anymore than I had.

"Nothing Jon."

"But it seemed like you-"

"No Jon. NOTHING happened. He brought me home. I slept off some of the alcohol and while we waited on izzy we, sort of-"

God this was embarrassing. "We uh, just talked. And izzy came and he left."

"Talked? Really?"

"Nothing else happened-"

"Then why-"

"Nothing! Because when I went in for a kiss he didn't lean in too, he leaned away and changed the subject!" I screamed at him with tears beginning to pool in my eyes. I was embarrassed and I couldn't look at my brother without feeling even more embarrassed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Think about it. U were wasted. He seen that and he didn't take advantage of your vulnerability. That actually makes me like the guy a lot more than I thought I could."

"Well he's available if you're really interested."

"Ha. Very funny. But is that why youve been so angry lately? Because you felt like you got rejected when in reality the guy was respecting you?"

"Well when you put it that way." I said with a scowl. I suddenly felt more embarrassed than before. Here I did actually feel rejected. And now Jon is making me feel worse for overreacting about something that wasn't what it seemed.

"So mall?"

"No Jon. Please go away. I'm studying."

"Okay, well-"

"Clary!" Izzy screamed storming into my room. "Get off your ass. Let's go to a movie or shopping or to eat. Or a movie!"

"First of all you said that already. And secondly, where's the fire? And lastly, am I in some sort of twilight zone? I'd rather not go out, especially with our brothers."

"We don't have to. Alec had thrown me his keys and said if I wanted to go to the mall I could. I told him you wouldn't want to and would probably be tired from practice and guess what?"

"I give up."

"He said if you didn't wanna go I could still go!"

"What?" Jon and I said together.

"I know right! But I don't want to go alone, would you come?"

"I'm really beat Iz. But why don't you try mags or simon?"

"Or maybe I was about to go to the mall and could use some company." Jon suggested.

"Well let's get outta here! Call Simon though, and I'll call mags!"

"Why do we-"

"The more arms we have, the more bags we can have! Duh Jon!"

He gave me a scared look and I replied with a sly smile as izzy dragged him out of my room yelling bye to me. If only he'd known izzys shopaholic tendencies. We've always only went together or with Maryse. But I need a full days rest before I go to the mall with izzy.

I laid back onto my bed, my thoughts going to Jace. Had I been to hard on the guy. He did get me home safe while I was knocked out. And he didn't take advantage of me when he had the chance to. Stupid Jon and his stupid talk. I should have shut him out like i have been doing to everyone else. Hell, I have been. He just caught me off guard.

**time skip**

The crowd went wild as they celebrated our win. The game was beyond tough, and they played beyond dirty, but we creamed them! Not only did I get a hat trick within the first ten minutes of the game, but our team owned and dominated that field! Mid celebration the speakers come alive from the announcers box, which would have been normal had the feedback not been so horrific. Suddenly music begins to play from the speakers and everyone's looking around curious as to what's happening. I look up horrified because standing up on top of the announcers box was Jace with a mic in hand.

As the music grew louder, I realized it was possibly the corniest song ever! Really, the partridge family? He's got to be kidding me. He smiles down at me and suddenly belts out...

"This morning, I woke up with this feeling, I didn't know how to deal with, and so I just decided to myself-"

He makes his way to a seated position at the edge of the roof, his eyes still locked on mine-"I'd hide it to myself. And never talk about it. And didn't I go and shout it when you walked into the room -" I'm really hoping it'd come to an end. But the crowd has given him their full attention and he continues with his performance. Making his way down the small building, walking down the bleachers from side to side trying to avoid the schools security, he continues his performance making everyone laugh and cheer all at once. His eyes not once leaving mine, especially when he hits the chorus.

"I think I love you! But what am so-"

He's cut off finally smiling at me as they drag him away. The crowd was still going crazy as I turned and tried to find my family.

"What's got you smiling like a love sick puppy?" Izzy smirks as she meets up with me.

"What? I don't-"

"Oh please. We all saw how his gaze was on only you."

"Somebody's got an admirer," magnus teased.

"Where's mom?" Alec says making his way through the crowd.

"She headed toward the front when security cut the concert short," Jon laughed. I needed to get to the front gate where security kept the miscreants. He'd probably get into big trouble for sneaking into the box and stealing the mic like that. And especially with the scene and disruption he'd made. I couldn't help but laugh aloud.

"Wanna share with the class?" Simon said as he began to laugh with me.

"I'll be back!" I shouted heading to where I needed to go. I reached the gate and seen Maryse and my dad talking with security. Jace standing not too far behind them smiling to himself proudly.

Before I could lose my confidence and hoping to not be rejected 2x, I made my way toward Jace.

We made eye contact, and when his face cracked into a full smile, I bolted towards him. I didn't care who was looking, I didn't care who saw, and I didn't give my dad's presence a second thought. I jumped into his arms, and he lifted me by the waist, and before I could stop myself, I pressed my lips to his. We continued to kiss as he began to place me back on my feet. I kept my arms around him and his around me, and we only broke apart when we heard a throat clearing.

"Do not make me regret getting you out of that just now son," my dad said looking sternly at Jace. When his gaze met mine he smiled softly and I suddenly burst into laughter. Maryse and Jace soon joined in. My dad just shook his head and laughed lightly at us.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm doin going my best to upload and more often and I'm really hoping you guys like this chapter please enjoy! I'm not going to ask for reviews because let's be honest, whether you do or not, I'm still goin got to update at my own pace so I don't want to break any deals!**

JACEs POV

The last few weeks have been really great. Since clary kissed me that night, we've been spending some time together here and there. Not as a couple, but pretty close. She's still mean and sarcastic, but now it's at least a bit more playful and not full of hatred. Besides that though, other things have remained the same. I haven't brought myself to join them on their family dinner night yet, I don't think she's ready for that. It doesn't help that Jon and Alec have been the ones to invite me and not her. I'm not too sure where her and I stand, but besides that kiss, she's showed me nothing but interest in wanting to be somewhat friends.

It's a Friday now, and unfortunately I have detention for expressing my opinion in AP lit. Opening my locker I noticed a small white envelope sitting on top of my things. Curious, i open it and suddenly feel nauseous.

 _Herondale, this should be more than enough for prom night. Since you two have gotten so close, Getting her to go should be easy. I'm asking izzy next week. Don't screw up_. 

In the envelope I found a grand in crisp hundred dollar bills. I haven't spoken to Sebastian since that day outside the coffee shop when clary damaged his car. Did he really think I'd take it?

"Psst." I shove the envelope into my pocket as I turned around.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I turn finding clary leaning against the locker next to my own.

"Pussy." We laugh while I turn to put my things away.

"So how may I be of assistance to you?"

"Well I was hoping you'd want to maybe hang out for a bit?"

I'm suddenly pissed at myself because she's finally asked to hang out with me on her Friday night and here I had detention.

"I have detention," I say sadly.

"Well we have to change that then don't we?" She bites her lip mischievously and walks away. I stare after her confused.

I was sitting in detention in the cafeteria with over a dozen other kids for no more than fifteen minutes when a banging came from the east doors. The teacher walks over and checks, but no one was there. Suddenly there's banging on the west doors and she huffs and goes to check those too. The door behind me opens just then and my favorite little red head flicks my ear.

"Head to those doors," she points at the west doors the teachers by. Before I can ask, she disappears.

"Excuse me, but those tables won't wipe themselves," she scolds me as she comes back in.

"I just wanted to see if things were okay?"

"Probably just a prank, now gerald, back to the table."

She points and I realize she doesn't even know who I am, also she didn't even bother to check the sign in sheets. Banging suddenly came from the doors behind the kitchen and she ran to them trying to make it there to catch who ever was pranking her. As she did, I was yanked back by the collar of my shirt into the hall.

"Well that's a way to get my attention," I smile and turn to find magnus. My face turn down to confusion and befor I could say anything he motions for me to follow him.

"Follow me," he says running towards the exit. I do as he says hiding my disappointment and when we Make it to the parking lot clary and izzy are already there laughing like lunatics. They notice us and calm down a bit, but not much.

"Did you hear her?" Izzy says to clary.

"I wish I could have stayed and watched! She's definitely going to be pissed!" Clary said laughing again.

"That scream! Hahaha. Finding a couple garden snakes with you was so worth it for that reaction." Izzy laughed even harder while magnus huffed.

"Well I don't think it was worth it. That was disgusting. No offense Jace."

"None taken," I smile while I watch clary calm herself down once more.

"Here mags. Don't scratch my car and tell dad I'll be a little late for dinner tonight?"

"See ya." Izzy and mags said in unison as they left us.

"Snakes?"

"Only garden snakes. Just babies."

"You're vile. Absolutely cruel."

She laughed and jumped into my Jeep.

"But it was worth it right?"

"Very much so. So where to?"

"Pandemonium?"

"I didn't take you for arcade kind of gal."

"Oh, I believe I can take you to places you've never seen," she jokes quoting me from the first time I talked to her.

We walk amongst the games chatting about nothing in particular, until she finally asks me about that performance from two weeks ago.

"So, The Partridge Family?"

"I figured it had to be something ridiculous to win your respect. And piss you off."

"Good call." She stops and picks up a toy gun that shoots water at giggling hyenas and wails on them. The barker hands her a stuffed animal as her prize. She hands it to a small kid next to her and continues walking.

"A soft side? Who knew?" I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, don't let it get out."

"So what's your excuse?" I ask skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Acting the way we do."

"I don't like to do what people expect. Then they expect it all the time and they get disappointed when you change."

"So if you disappoint them from the start, so you're covered?"

"Something like that."

"Then you screwed up."

"How?"

"You never disappointed me," I say turning to look down at her. She blushes under my gaze and give some my shoulder a playful push. "You up for it?"

"For. . . ?" I motion to the Sign behind her for a paint-ball game. She grins as we head in. After a series of shots, I'm hit from behind. But turn to find no one. I continue to creep through the paint-ball course, stealthy and full of desire to best her. I find her doing the same and nail her in the back with a big glob of red paint. She turns and gets me right in the chest with a glob of blue. I return fire with a big yellow splat to the side of her face mask. She shoots a green shot to the forehead Of my mask and After a few more shots, we're both covered in paint. She tries to shoot me again, only to find that her gun is empty.

"Damn it!" I grab her in a victorious tackle and we land, laughing. It's hard to even recognize her as her hair and face is so smeared with the splattered paint globs, but i still manage to find her eyes. I remove her mask along with mine and lean down for a kiss.

What started as a tackle has turned into a passionate kiss and I could have stayed like that forever. After we pull apart she smiles gently and says she has to get home.

I pull up to her driveway And when we get out she starts laughing at our attire. Our paint that leaked on parts of our wardrobe has dried by now and we look like refugees from some strange, yet colorful, war.

"So, kidney?" She asks continuing our 'I'll tell you mine if you tell yours' game we began I need the car.

"Fallacy."

"Virgin sacrifices?"

Hearsay."

"I know rykers is a lie."

"Do you?"

She laughs as We sit on the hood of my car. I muster up some courage and kiss her neck. She giggles a bit seductively, but doesn't pull away.

"Tell me something true," she says softly.

"I hate squash."

"No-something real. Something no one else knows."

"You're sweet. And sexy. And completely hot for me."

"What?"

"No one else knows that." She laughs at my seriousness.

"You're amazingly self-assured. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Go to the prom with me?" I had planned to ask her, even before Sebastian's letter found its way into my locker. I just didn't know where we stood since that night at the game. But her smile disappears and her scowl that I haven't seen in weeks makes an appearance back onto her face.

"Is that a request or a command?"

"You know what I mean."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I won't go with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. It's a stupid tradition." I sit quietly, torn. I can't very well ask again, she'd get even more pissed. It's not like I'm being paid to take her, well it wouldn't have been til that ass butt left the money in my locker.

"People won't expect you to go..." I suggest, but she turns to me, getting angry.

"Why are you doing this? All of it; what's in it for you?"

I sat silently, not looking at her. Before this afternoon I could have actually put up somewhat of a fight. But now, it just felt wrong because that stupid envelope was burning a whole in my pocket. But that's not why I'm asking, deep down I know that. I was hoping we were past all of this and could eventually become something real. Clarys mood didn't change, and my silence only made it worse.

"What is huh? Create a little drama? Start a new rumor? What?"

"So I have to have a motive to be with you?"

"You tell me."

"You need therapy. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Answer the question," she says quietly.

"Nothing!" I say suddenly angry. "There's nothing in it for me. Just the pleasure of your company." I yell which is a hundred percent true when I really think about it. She hops down and runs up to her house walking in and slamming door. I peel out of the driveway and instead of going home I turn in the opposite direction and leave the neighborhood. I end up downtown with no real destination in mind. I begin to head home and up at a stop light, while waiting for it to turn green I glance over and see a homeless man shivering in the median from the cold weather. I pull out the envelope, take the wad of money Sebastian gave me and hand it to the homeless guy. "Get covered up," I say as he stares at me in disbelief. The light turns green and I pull away back toward my house.


	19. Chapter 19

SIMONs POV

"So no clary tonight?" I ask Iz and mags while we're setting the table for their traditional Friday night supper. At that moment the door suddenly slams shut and there's a stomping up the stairs.

"Damn."

"Uh-oh."

"Speak of the devil, literally," izzy, mags and I say at the same time while glancing at each other. From a distance we can hear another door slam, which I'm assuming is Clarys bedroom door.  
"Should I-" izzy starts.

"No. You two finish here and I'll go check on her," Magnus says looking disappointed.

They were expecting her to come back happy after her little rendezvous with Jace. But apparently nothing went according to plan.

"You think she's ok?"

"I hope so, she seemed excited to hang out with him earlier. I just hope nothing bad happened or I'll kill him," izzy says with venom in her voice at the thought of her best friend being hurt.  
"You think he told her?" I whispered.  
She glanced behind her before turning back to me shaking her head. Probably to make sure Maryse and Valentine couldn't hear us from the kitchen.  
"Well, I hope you're hungry!" Valentine says cheerily as he walks in from the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs. Simon, get the boys? I'll get Clary and Magnus."

Before I could reply, izzy rushed upstairs before Valentine or I could blink. I gave him a short nod before making my way up the stairs myself.

CLARYs POV

"Clary?" I heard the door open as Magnus stepped through not waiting for a reply. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah-no. I don't know," I growled in frustration.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, I just want to be alone for a minute."

"Well dinner-"

"Hey guys, dinners ready," Izzy says walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not hungry," I mumble staring back out my window.

"Clary, what happened? Do I need to help bury any bodies sometime soon?" Izzy asked coming to sit next to me. I actually laughed because a few minutes ago, I wanted to kill Jace.

"It's just, i-Jace, well he-" I couldn't summon up the courage because I wanted to cry. I don't know why I was so against going to prom with him-actually I do. It brought back memories of freshman year that I didn't want to think about. At a time where I began to shut people out, and avoid any and everyone. I hate that Sebastian's actions still dictate my own reactions from so long ago. That pig, that asshat that-

"Clary, you're starting to worry me," Magnus interjected, probably due to the look on my face.

"He asked me to prom," I whispered.

"And thaaats-"  
"Bad?" Izzy finished. "I don't understand, why is that so-"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Magnus nodded to me while Izzy actually looked hurt. "Look I'm sorry. But I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

Izzy just huffed and Walked out slamming the door behind her. Magnus stood reaching his hand out to help me up.

While at dinner I stayed pretty quiet the entire time. My dad and Maryse both tried to ask if I was alright, but gave up after only getting nods from me. Since dinner was at our place, and my dad did a majority of the cooking, the girls all cleaned up afterwards, including Magnus. Maryse and mags carried on most of the conversation, while Izzy pretended that I was invisible. I didn't mind, at least not too much. It hurt, and I know I need to tell her, but I just couldn't yet. I didn't know how, and I don't know if she'd understand me. But I knew I had to try and soon.

"So do you kids plan on going to prom?" Maryse asked us all.

"Well I know I won't be going, no matter who asks me, I'll just be locked up the way jon and Alec have always wanted me to be," Izzy replies sounding utterly pissed.

"I don't know why you girls let them control you so much, you know-"

"You don't understand Mom. They'll make my night miserable. They'll play chaperone and follow me around all night, they'll tell embarrassing stories about me, they'll taunt my date-"

"Date huh? So who asked you?" Maryse asks excitedly.

"Well, Sebastian ya only hinted so far b-"

"You're not going to say yes are you?" I asked suddenly, not able to stop myself.

"What's it to you? It's not like I'll get to go anyway because you'd rather stay home, and if you aren't there, I won't be able to be there."  
"Izzy-"

"No Clary! It's senior year! One prom won't flippin kill you! But you're just too selfish to-"

"Isabelle!" Maryse interjected.

"Ladies," Magnus says.

"Quit blaming me for the fact that you can't find other things to do besides wanting to party and date guys!" I shouldn't have said that and I know it because Izzy is more than a sister to me and she's always been there, and what she said was so very true.

"You, I cannot believe you," she steps towards me. "Through everything, all that I've sacrificed throughout our high school years," she steps forward with Maryse grabbing her arm and Magnus standing in front of me. "I've never left your side! I've always been by your side because no one should be left behind, not any of us, and I have always supported you no matter what! When people tried talking behind your back, when anyone ever tried to bad mouth you, whenever anyone tried to criticize your attitude, your style, or just how you've changed! I've never ever let anyone hurt you! I've always been there! And so what if I did or didn't say yes, so freaking what Clarissa!" She stood there staring at me with tears of anger in her eyes, staring me down, and I didn't even realize it, but I had slowly backed into the counter as she'd made her way towards me.

"There are things you won't understand-"

"Then explain yourself!" She screamed.

"Whoa, whats-" jon starts as he walked in the door.

"Iz-" Alec says reaching out for her.

"Girls?" My Dad says quietly as if we were glass about to shatter.  
"Is everyone ok?" Simon asks dumbfounded to see the position we're all in. Maryse now holding Izzy back while Magnus looks prepared to take a hit that would be meant for me, not that Izzy would ever strike me. Although right now, I'm not too sure she wouldn't try. Alec slowly made his way to his very pissed off sister and reached out for her wrist, while I suddenly felt jon grip mines at the same time. The only difference, I turn into my brothers embrace while she yanks away and storms out of the house, slamming the front door on her way out. As they all look to me for answers that I can't give them, I turn away ashamed that I've acted the way I had today, towards Jace and toward Izzy. But, I know I can at least fix one of these problems, and I'll be damned if I let that twat unknowingly control my decisions anymore.

JACE POV

"Jace, is that you sweety?"

"Yeah gran, it's me. I've got a surprise for you!"

"As much as I love surprises, you know how I feel about you spending on silly- oh, oh my dear boy. You look just like your father," she says tearing up as she takes in my combed hair and suit. "What's the occasion that's got my grandson looking exceptionally handsome, or who's the girl?"

"Graaaaan-"

"Come now, spill. Entertain an old woman!" She laughs and by god, I feel everything start to come out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Well, I've asked someone to prom. I really like her, but I feel horrible because of the circumstances that have put me in her path. And she didn't even say yes, but I'm hoping to at least possibly show up on her doorstep dressed for the occasion and that maybe she'd change her mind because I really like her, and I know she likes me too. I mean just to get her to pay me any mind, I've literally embarrassed myself, but I mean she's just so beautiful, and not just how she looks, but her mind, her charisma, she comes off so angry and mean, but once you get past that, she truly and beautifully unique. It just makes me feel worse and worse the closer we get because that jerk Sebastian, I should have never gotten involved with him. I want to come out and tell her everything, but I know she'll hate me forever if I do. But she's going to hate me regardless because I know these types of things always get found out. Whether it's by the end of the year, next year, when we graduate college, no matter what, I know I have to tell her the truth, but I'm, I'm-"  
"Scared?" She finishes for me. At some point during my rant, I ended up sitting right next to her on the couch, and without realizing, I had my hands in hers, in a pleading way. I nod, after a moment of silence, and she nods back. "You know, it sounds like you've got yourself into a bit of a jam there. You really like this girls don't you?" I nodded. "And this Sebastian, friend?" I shook my head. "Oh, um, are you two-"

"What? Oh gran! No!" I laugh incredulously.

"Well define what you meant by getting involved, he's not dealing you drugs right?" This woman could go from loving And worried, to defensive and protective real quick. I just laugh again and shake my head. "Well, how does he play a part in all this? Is he the boyfriend?" I shake my head again, but how are Clary and Sebastian involved? What happened in their past to make them so hateful toward each other?  
"He's uh-Well you see, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. I didn't think I'd develop feelings-"

"For the girl?"

"Yes gran. I only like girls. So let's get that clear," I say laughing. "Gran, I messed up. I-Well in the beginning, Sebastian approached me and offered to pay me if I could get said girl to go on a date with me. I didn't take him seriously at all at first. But after he and someone else had brought to light the idea of being near her, I was intrigued by her, and wanted to get to know her better. I also took the money right from the start, knowing that it was wrong. But I did ask her to prom earlier, and she completely freaked out on me, and now I think whatever relationship we may have had, may be over now. What do I do?" I look at her sadly.

"I never thought I could be disappointed and proud of you at the same time," she says thoughtfully. "But, you do need to tell her the truth. As soon as you can. Don't let her fall for you in the midst of your lie. Explain yourself, and go from there. She seems heavily guarded, and I'm sure that boy Sebastian has something to do with it. Now, go get cleaned up, our casserole is almost ready."

"You're right gran. I'm sorry I've disappointed you. But I'll do my best to make it right. I promise."

CLARYs POV

I knew I screwed up with Izzy, and I knew I had to tell her what was really going on. Alec is the only one who actually knows, and that's only because he's the one who found me that night on the side of the road crying. It's time I muster up the courage and tell Izzy. I walk into their home, fully aware that we're the only two here because I left everyone back at my house, probably still reeling from the events that just took place. Standing in front of her bedroom door I'm not sure if I should knock or just walk in. I go for the latter, and watch Izzy as she lies on her bed, music blaring from her iPod Dock.  
"Come in," She says sarcastically sending my presence. I enter and sits down on the bed next to her as she mutes the Music.

"Listen, I know you hate having to sit home because I'm not typically an outgoing person."

"Like you care."

"I do care. But I'm a firm believer in doing something for your own reasons, not someone else's."

"I wish I had that luxury. Even if Sebastian asked me, I can't go, because you won't." I clear my throat and take a deep breath. Sebastian hasnt told you about when we went out, has he?" "What?"

"Nearing the end of 9th grade, for a little over month."

Izzy stares at me in shock.

"Why?"

"Why I went out with him? He was, like, a total babe, and had actually seemed like a decent guy.

"But you hate Seb," she replies still thoroughly confused.

"Now I do. Back then, was a different story."

"Go on," she says skeptically.

"He had asked me to go to an end of year party with him. And I felt like I was ready for everyone to know about us, so I agreed. I was anticipating the look on jon and Alec's faces thinking about it. You and your mom had plans and invited me, but I said I wasn't feeling well, do you remember?" She nods so I continue. "so I snuck that night, and we headed to the party. But we never made it. He had pulled over into an orchard and began to make out with me, but he started to get too handset, and I pushed him off. He got out of the car, and played the 'hurt card' as if I was actually hurting his feelings or something. I got out to follow him and asked what was wrong, and he said he wanted us to be each other's firsts. I tried to sooth him, because i actually gave a damn, but he began kissing me again, and had forcefully lifted me to the hood of the car. Before I knew it that heated make out session turn into something a little more, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I explained that I wasn't ready, and he backed away from me and got back in the car. I went to get back In as well but he locked the doors, put it in reverse and left me there."

"He did what?"

"I was so embarrassed, and sat there for awhile crying to myself. I walked home, and Alec just so happened to be on the road about 2 miles from here and gave me lift. I told him what happened and begged him to keep it a secret," she doesn't need to know Alec's secret yet. He and Magnus were together that night, and because I found out about him, I was ok with telling him about Seb. "The next day I showed up at Seb's house and I told him that he was pathetic for what he'd done just because I wasn't ready. He tried to apologize and get me to come in, but I refused and told him that maybe we should take a break. He got pissed and just broke up with me." Izzy stares at me, dumbfounded. "After that, I swore I'd never do anything because "everyone else" was doing it, whether it was parties, dating, school functions. And I haven't since. Except for Jordan's party, and my stunning table dance display.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd ever be attracted to him like that. Especially with his egotistical demeanor. Plus I was just too embarrassed about what had happened because I felt like such a fool."

"If you really thought I could judge you over something like that, why are we even friends? You should have let me know what had happened with him, instead of letting me blush like a damn fool when someone like him flirts with me and instead of helping Our brothers hold me hostage."  
"That's not," I begin as I stand up slowly.

"I'm not stupid enough to have not believed you over him or anyone else for that matter!"

"I guess I thought I was protecting you, while I was protecting myself.

"This is so messed up. I can't believe you Just kept me locked away in the dark, so In turn I can't experience anything for myself!"

"Not all experiences are good, Izzy! You can't always trust the people you want to."

"Yeah, you've made that abundantly clear."

"I should have told you Iz and I am so sorry that I didn't."

"We've always told each other everything," she says tearing up.

"I'm so sorry! I was just so embarrassed and humiliated, and I just shut down!" I say as I begin to cry. She stands up and hugs me to my surprise. We stand there for awhile, just holding on to each other before begins to speak again.

"So, I am still trying to be understanding as to why you never talked about it, but how has Sebastian not said anything, or bragged about it in any way? Especially when he taunts you."  
"Well we didn't ever have sex, but I mean, we've felt each other up a time or two, and I told him that if he ever spoke about the last month and half, I'd start a rumor of not only how small his 'pride' actually was, but that I'd tell everyone that he liked to be tickled from behind. I was pretty venomous that day, and well it worked."

"Was it that small?" She asked giggling.

"Let's just say the term pencil dick has a new meaning," I reply laughing along with her.

"Oh thank God!" Magnus cheers waltzing in. "I didn't mean to intrude-"

"Yes you did," we reply at the same time.

"But I was so worried that you two were going to need to be pulled apart again!"

"How much did you hear?" Izzy asked.

"All of it," He replies as he sprawled out on her bed. We glance at each other nervously. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," we sigh in relief. "But I cant say the same for them." He points at jon and alec, who is the only one who knew, and Simon.

"Shit, Jon-"  
"Don't worry, I get it. I'm pissed, but not at you or Alec, but I'm pissed that I wasn't there for you at a time like that," he says as he walked to me to hug me. "I'm going to kill him."

"He's not worth! Never was never will be, so let it go. It was so long ago anyway," I plead. He nods his affirmation and we all stand around slightly awkward til Izzy blurts out the last thing on my mind.  
"So, Jace asked you to prom huh? Are we going?" She smiles at me mischievously as jon and Alec facepalm with a sigh, and Magnus claps exictedly, and Simon, well he just looks so out of place and uncomfortable at this moment that I gotta help him out here.

"Well I may have been asked, but do you even have a date yet?" I ask Izzy smiling slyly at Simon, who blushes big time as all eyes in the room are on him. 


End file.
